Klaine: True Love
by GemmaGustinator
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are both at a sad time in their lives, they are both single and they both have no one to understand them. Thst is until the Dalton fair when their lives change forever, but will it be for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**True love: Chapter 1**

The warblers hall was filled with the sound of many vocals harmonising too Katy perrys the one that got away, the group of boys were all smiling and having a great time except for one short, curly haired boy who was sitting in the corner looking very sorry for himself. The song came to a close and the hall erupted with cheers and clapping and most of the warblers took a bow, however one of the warblers noticed the boy in the corner and rushed over to talk to him.  
"what's up Blaine?" the small boy mumbled "nothing.."  
"Is this about Logan again? You broke up forever ago you need too get yourself back out there"  
Blaine replied "It was 1 month ago actually, and some people can not get over relationships as easy as you can wes!" Wes was startled by blaines outburst and backed away a little. Blaine realised what he had done almost instantly and said "Look I'm sorry wes I just can't help it, I loved logan and I thought he loved me too. What he did too me is going to take a while to get over"  
wes sighed and sat next too the curly haired boy and said "Look Blaine I know Logan hurt you, but I can't help but feel that getting yourself back out there might help you get over him a bit"  
"I dont know wes I'm not sure If I am ready too have another relationship yet, I can't be Hurt like that again... I just can't" Wes replied "well we have the fundraiser tonight"  
"so" "so maybe you will meet someone"  
"wes I told you I'm not ready yet"  
"just promise me that you will be open too the possibility"  
"fine"

* * *

"5,6,78..." Mr schue was trying too teach the New Directions a dance routine for sectionals and as usual Some of the group were not getting it.  
"Come on guys it's not that difficult, Rachel, Mike, Brittany and Kurt you come up too the front and demonstrate they might get it a little easier if you show them"  
Rachel had no hestitation, she wasn't going too pass up an opportunity to show off and be in the spotlight. Mike and Brittany followed and stood next to her, Rachel signaled Kurt too come up to the front but he was a little hesitant so Rachel sighed, grabbed the boy by the wrist and dragged him to the front.  
Mr schue shouted "From the Top 5,6,7,8..."  
After the preformance kurt left the choir room and Rachel ran after him.  
"Kurt!" she shouted "Kurt, wait up!"  
Rachel finally caught up with the tall boy and asked "what's up with you? You never hesitate to be in the spotlight"  
Kurt just sighed and said "It's nothing rachel just leave it"  
"I know you Kurt something is up" "Fine!" the boy errupted "I feel lonely! I don't have anyone to hold! I want to have someone to walk hand in hand with. Being in there and seeing all those couples happy as could be just made me feel excluded and I just can't take it anymore!" Rachels face was just pure shock "I'm sorry kurt I didn't know"  
"It's fine Rachel its not your fault"  
"Well I am going to fix it for you, my friends Nick and Wes from Dalton invited me to a fundraidser, they said I could bring a friend and I want you too come"  
"I dont know Rachel" "Come on Kurt If you want too meet someone this is going to be the place to find them"  
"fine I will go but you can not leave my side"  
"Done!"


	2. The Kiss Cam

I Will apologise in advance for any grammar mistakes in advance as I am not the best at English and I dont have an editor.

**True love:Chapter 2**

Rachel was wearing a a blue dress with a yellow Rose on the right side of her hip, when she arrived at Kurts house he was amazed at how stunning she looked.  
"WOW you look amazing Rachel I dont know how I'm going to get a guy to look at me when you look like that"  
Rachel blushed and replied "Thanks Kurt, but by the time we have got you all dressed up not a single guy will be able to take there eyes off you"  
The pair ran up the stairs to kurts bedroom and started too choose the perfect outfit for kurt.

* * *

David, Nick, jeff and wes were all gathered In blaines dorm waiting for Blaine to come out of the bathroom wearing what he claimed too be the perfect outfit. "Come on Blaine we are getting bored!" shouted Nick "I'm coming, geez"  
Blaine came out from the bathroom wearing a bright yellow t-shirt, a green bow tie and jeans. The group of boys bursted in to hysterics, Jeff was laughing so hard that he fell off the chair he was sitting on.  
"what?" Blaine said looking very confused "You look like an idiot" Nick and jeff said in unison while they were still laughing to themselves "You need some serious help my friend" said wes while he was trying to compose himself Wes and David stood up and grabbed Blaine by the arm "come on" Blaine sighed and went along with the pair.

* * *

Rachel and kurt had just arrived at the Fundraiser. Kurt was wearing a purple shirt with a black tie and black skinny jeans that hugged him in all the right places. "Rachel I'm nervous I feel like I am wearing spray on jeans"  
"Kurt you look amazing, just wait by the end of the night you will have tons of cute guys bending over backwards for you" Rachel caught sight of Nick and she shouted him "Hey Nick!"  
Nick turned and saw Rachel, he noticed instantly that she had a friend with her and he was very intrigued. He sprinted over to meet the pair "hey Rachel" said nick while hugging her "And who is this?" Rachel replied "This is my friend Kurt Hummel" Nick extended a hand and said "hello Kurt, I'm Nick"  
Kurt shook his hand "hello Nick Rachel has told me much about you"  
"ooooh has she now" Rachel rolled her eyes at nick. Wes, David and Jeff Just brought Blaine to the fundraiser wearing his new and improved outfit. It consisted of a black shirt, a red bowtie and red skinny jeans. The group spoted Nick and Rachel and ran over too them, Blaine was trailing behind them all.  
"Hey Nick" shouted Wes, David and Jeff in unison Nick turned and said "hi guys!"  
When the group of boys arrived they all had a group hug and nick even dragged Rachel in to it. Blaine and Kurt wernt involved in the hug, so they were standing there feeling quite awkward. The pair eventually looked up and noticed eachother, Blaine was immidetly taken back by kurts eyes and He started to Turn crimson. Kurt first noticed Blaines stunning smile, kurt was immidetly attracted to the curly haired boy. The group hug eventually ended, they all turned round too see Blaine and Kurt staring into eachothers eyes. Rachel broke the silence and said "Hello kurt, can you hear me?"  
Kurt and Blaine both jumped and returned to reality.  
"Oh, hi Rachel"  
"come on Kurt we are going too watch nick sing"  
Kurt said "okay" and just followed as the group walked forward.  
Wes grabbed Blaine and said "see you have already met someone"  
"what?" Blaine replied "kurt, no I don't like him that way" Blaine said that knowing that he was lying "okay" said wes "sure you don't" wes then ran ahead and said to David "do you think you could set up your big screen and camera for after the preformance"  
David replied "I guess so but why?"  
Wes whispered something in too Davids ear "Ohhhhhh, yeah I can do it"

Nick went up on stage and the music started to play. Nicks vocals came in after a few seconds. He sang sober by pink amazingly well. When the song came to a close the crowd clapped and cheered nick as he took a bow. Blaine and kurt were stood next too eachother and they seemed to be clapping the loudest. Wes gave david A nod and he put the camera on the audience. Jeff said "Oh no, David had set up the kiss cam"  
Kurt and Rachel said "the kiss what?"  
Blaine awnsered "the kiss cam, the two people who it gets pointed at have to kiss"  
The group looked around and saw the couples kissing. Blaine then looked up at the screen and saw that him and kurt were up there. Blaine nudged kurt and said "look" kurt turned and saw them on the screen. The crowd were chanting Kiss! kiss! Kiss! And after about 30 seconds of silence between the pair Blaine grabbed kurt turned him around and kissed him passionately on the lips for much longer then he needed to.

* * *

The fundraiser had ended and everyone was heding back to there homes. David and Wes looked very pleased with themselves David said to Blaine "your welcome" Blaine replied "for what?"  
"for setting up the kiss cam so you could kiss kurt"  
Blaine turned a deep crimson and replied "I told you I don't like him like that" once again Blaine knew he was lying "then why did you kiss him like that for so long, you looked like you enjoyed it"  
"We were on the kiss cam we ha to"  
"you didnt have to kiss him you wanted to"  
"David just drop it okay!" Blaine then walked off ahead straight In To his dorm and said to himself "Damn kurt what are you doing to me"

* * *

Rachel was being picked up by Finn so kurt was driving home by himself. Kurt was very confused by what just happened, but nevertheless he was over the moon. Kurt was singing to himself but he still wondered does Blaine really like me like that? Or was he just following tradition? Kurt couldn't take it anymore, he pulled over and texted Blaine _  
Blaine was sitting on his bed thinking about what happened, when his phone went off. 'do you want to meet for cofee Tomorrow at the lima bean?- K'  
Blaine was in shock when he got the text. He thought I can't be hurt again but I really like this guy. He replied 'sure meet around 12-B' A few seconds after Blaine realised what he just agreed too and he got very nervous, but he couldn't say he wasn't excited.


	3. The First date

**True love: chapter 3**

Kurt woke up at 6am the following morning to start his many skin and hair routines. Today he was putting in extra effort as he wanted to walk into the lima bean and see blains jaw drop in amazement. Blaine Anderson you won t know what hit you _

Blaine s dorm was no wear near as calm as Kurt s bedroom, David, Wes, Nick and Jeff had all invaded his room as soon as they heard about the date. Blaine was running around frantically trying to stop Wes and David from breaking anything and Nick and Jeff were having a Nerf gun fight across Blaine s bed. STOP! erupted the short curly haired boy I need to get ready for this date, it is my first one since breaking up with Logan and I don not want to mess it up! They rest of the boys stopped immediately and then David said So it is a date Blaine mumbled Maybe it is...

All of the boys looked at Blaine and started to smirk, Blaine turned a deep crimson and said The point is guys its time to leave All of the boys shuffled out and started to laugh a little.

* * *

Kurt was on his way to the Lima bean when Rachel called Him; Kurt answered and said Hello Rachel

Rachel replied Hey Kurt are you their yet? No Good because I have Miss Mercedes Jones here who is very upset that you did not inform her of the date I told you I didn t want her to know until after the date, It may have slip- Mercedes grabbed Rachel s Phone and said KURT! Why didn t you tell me about the date? Mercedes, it wasn t that I didn t want you to know it s that I didn t want to get your hopes up Mercedes seemed very confused and said What do you mean get my hopes up ?

I know how badly you want me to have someone and I don t even know if Blaine likes me yet so I guess I wanted to wait and see what happens Awwwwwww Kurt Mercedes said Fine I forgive you but you better tell me what goes down on this date You will be the first person I call Kurt hung up just as he arrived at the Lima bean; He took a deep breath and entered. Blaine was already sitting at a table just left of the front doors. As soon as he saw the door open, He stood up to greet Kurt. Kurt noticed Blaine at the exact same as Blaine noticed him, the pair stared into each others eyes and said to themselves Wow


	4. The Silence

**True love:chapter 4**

Blaine and kurt were staring at each other with loving eyes, Blaine made the first move. "hi kurt"  
"hi Blaine" "do you want to sit down?" asked blaine Kurt was still shocked by how amazingly good looking the curly haired boy was and he just nodded in response. Blaine led kurt to the table he was just sitting at, Blaine pulled the chair out for kurt making the tall blue eyed boy begin to turn crimson. Blaine broke the silence "let me get you a coffee, what do you drink?"  
Kurt replied "a grande non fat mocha" Blaine nodded and walked over to the counter. Kurt thought to himself 'wow he is so adorable I hope he likes me, If he doesn't, screw that I'm going to make him like me. Kurt Hummel it's time to get your flirt on'

* * *

Blaine had just ordered kurts coffee and he was waiting for the women to finish making it. Blaine started thinking to himself 'wow kurt is cute, his blue eyes just make me melt. I don't know if I can do this though, Logan hurt me so much... What am I saying kurt is nothing like Logan he's sweet and thoughtful and not to mention he is so adorable. Right, that's final I am going after kurt.

* * *

Blaine sat back down at the table and said "here you go, one grande non fat mocha" "thanks Blaine, so tell me about yourself what do you do for fun?"  
Blaine replied "well I love to write songs but I don't get much free time with all of my school work and warblers practice"  
Kurt thought wow Blaine just got even more adorable. "wow, that's so cool do you think you could sing me one of them?"  
Kurt immediately thought 'kurt what have you done? You don't ask a guy to sing to you on the first date. Blaine was a little shocked by kurts question but he was over the moon with it as well. He replied "sure" Blaine started to sing. Kurt was staring lovingly in to blaines eyes as he sang, kurt was amazed at how well he sang. The song came to a close, kurt clapped and said "wow you are really good Blaine"  
Blaine turned a deep crimson and replied "thank you" he looked out of the window and said "I need to get back to dalton, can I give you a ride"  
Kurt nodded and stood up, the pair walked out of the door.

* * *

The two boys were sat in the car, Blaine stopped when he saw the traffic lights turn red. The lights turned green again and Blaine drove forward. A car came speeding from from the right, kurt yelled "Blaine! Look out!" Blaine tried to swerve but it was no use, the car hit them at an unbelievable speed. The car tumbled to the left, the pair screamed, then silence.


	5. The aftermath

**True love:Chapter 5**

Ambulances and fire engines were gathered round the car, sirens roaring. Hundreds of people had gathered to see what catastrophe had occurred. One of the boys had already been pulled from the car practically un-scaved, he was sitting there crying and hoping the other boy would pull through. The firemen had been working non-stop for almost an hour when the other boys head was seen in the car and was pulled out. The other boy shot up and shouted "Kurt! Kurt! Please be okay" kurt was not responding so Blaine tried to sprint forward too see him but the emergency services held him back. Kurt was loaded in to the back of the ambulance and his pedants climbed in, moments later the ambulance drove off.

* * *

Nick, Jeff, David, Wes, Rachel and mercades managed to fight there way to Blaine. Nick, David, Jeff and Wes all shouted "Blaine!" and hugged the short curly haired boy. Rachel and mercades asked "wait, where's Kurt?"  
Blaine just bursted into tears and said "he didn't get out as easily as me, it took them nearly an hour, he,he wasn't conscious so they loaded him into an ambulance and took him away" The rest of the teenagers were in shock and Rachel just cried into nicks shoulder. Blaine was starting to compose himself and said "Guys please take me to the hospital! I need to see kurt! I need to check of he's okay!" Nick and Jeff just took Blaine to his car and drove off.

* * *

Blaine ran ahead of the other two boys and headed to the front desk "where is Kurt Hummels room?"  
The receptionist replied "are you a family member?"  
"No but I really need to se-"  
Blaine was interrupted by Burt Hummel who was standing behind him "Are you blaine?"  
Blaine just nodded in response burt lent forward and said "It's okay,he's with me"  
The receptionist just nodded. Blaine followed Burt back to kurts room.

* * *

Kurt was hooked up to machines and he had an oxygen mask on his face to help him with his breathing. Blaine said "Oh god" and just sat in the chair next to kurt and started to well up again. Burt saw what was happening and signaled for him and Carole to leave. Blaine began to compose himself and took Kurts hand. Blaine started to speak "This is all my fault I should of payed more attention" Blaine started to cry "I'm so sorry Kurt, if anyone should of been injured it should of been me, just please pull through Kurt, I can't imagine life without you. You can't go without me getting to tell you that I love you..."  
Kurts hand moved and tightened it's grip on blaines hand. "Blaine..."


	6. The Love Song

**True Love: Chapter 6**

Blaine's face was pure shock "Oh My God! Kurt your awake! Mr. Hummel, Mrs. Hummel, Finn Rachel Mercedes Get in here! He s awake! He s awake!"

Burt Hummel was the first person through the door, he ran straight to his son and hugged him "Kurt, you scared me so much I was afraid I wouldn t pull through, I don t know what my life would have been like without you, well actually I know for a fact that I would be late for work because the only reason I m up in the morning is because I hear you singing for good every morning But that s beside the point; I m so glad your okay" Kurt Mercedes, Finn and Rachel were next through the door. Mercedes and Rachel just ran to Kurt and hugged him with tears flowing from their eyes. Kurt said "relax guys your cutting off my air ways, your gonna put me back in another Colema if your not careful" The pair backed off and said "we re sorry Kurt we are just really happy to see you"

Finn said nothing he just stood next to Burt and gave Kurt a look, and that was all Kurt needed from him.

* * *

It was Monday morning in the New Directions choir room, the energy seemed to have returned to normal since everyone knew Kurt was okay. After a few minutes of conversation Mr. Schue quieted the group down and said Rachel, Mercedes you said you had something to show the group The pair Nodded and walked to the front. Rachel was the first one to start singing .

_Daniel is traveling on a plane tonight I can see the red taillights heading to Spain Oh and I can see Daniel waving goodbye _

_God it looks like Daniel, it must be the clouds in my eyes_

The rest of the new directions realized what they were singing almost instantly and started to sing along. Mercedes also joined in with Rachel.

_They Spain is pretty although I ve never been Well Daniel says it s the best place he s ever been Oh and he should know, he s been there enough_

_Daniel My Brother you are older than me Do you still feel the pain of scars that wont heal_

_ Your eyes have died but you see more than I Daniel you re the star in the face of the sky_

The song came to a close and the New Directions clapped. Mercedes said That was for Kurt

* * *

Kurt was still in hospital recovering, he wanted to leave yesterday but the doctor insisted that he had to stay for at least another 2 days so they could monitor him. Burt had left the room to go to the cafeteria and he insured Kurt that he would be back in 20 minutes, so Kurt was alone. To his surprise Blaine and the Warblers walked through the door.  
Kurt said Blaine, what are you guys doing here? Blaine replied just listen and then signaled for Nick to play the song. Blaine started to sing.

_Rainy night and we just worked all day We both got jobs cause theres bills to pay _

_We got something they cant take away Our love, our lives_

Kurt recognized the song and went in to pure shock he thought to himself Is he saying what I think hes saying? Oh god I think he is

_Close the door, leave the cold outside I don t need nothing when Im by your side _

_We got something that ll never die Our love, our lives_

The rest of the warblers now began to sing along with Blaine. Blaine ran to the side of Kurt s bed, grabbed his hand, looked straight in to his eyes and continued to sing.

_My heart beats like a drum (all night)_  
_Flesh to flesh, one to one (and its alright) _

_And I ll never let go cause Theres something I know deep inside_

_ You were born to be my baby And baby, I was born to be your man_

_We got something to believe in Even if we don't know where we stand_

_ Only God would know the reasons But I bet he must have had a plan_

_ Cause you were born to be my baby And baby, I was made to be your man _

_Light a candle, blow the world away _

_Table for two on a TV tray It ain't fancy, baby that's OK Our time, our way_

_So hold me close better hang on tight Buckle up, baby, it's a bumpy ride _

_We're two kids hitching down the road of life Our world, our fight_

The song came to a close and Blaine signaled for the warblers to leave the room. Blaine sat on the chair next to Kurt s bed and said "So did you like it?"

Kurt replied" yes of course I did, but were you trying to say what I think you were?"

" I think so" Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt s hand "When I saw you being pulled out of that car it made me realize that I don t want to live in a world without you by my side. I know that we have not known each other for very long but I can t imagine life without you. Singing that song was my way of telling you that I love you"

Kurt was taken back and shocked by what the amazingly good looking boy had just said. There was a few seconds of silence and then Blaine said "Kurt please say something"" Kurt replied Sorry I just didn t expect that, I mean I have never had anyone tell me they love me never mind someone as adorable as you"

"Kurt you have to understand, I think you are the most adorable and caring person I have ever met. I mean I nearly killed you and here you are as happy as ever" Kurt blushed

"Wow Blaine, no one has ever said anything like that to me before, and Blaine. Yeah I love you too; I have since the first moment I ever saw your perfect face and since I ve been getting too know you I love you even more"

Blaine smiled and then leaned in and kissed Kurt passionately on the lips. When the kiss ended Kurt said "Maybe I should nearly die more often" Blaine laughed and Kurt budged up and invited him on to the bed. Blaine went to the bed and sat next to Kurt. They stared in to each others eyes and then Kurt put his head in to Blaine s shoulder

Songs selected by Daniel bye Elton John- CATNicho_01 born to be my baby by bon jovi- sarahboofle couldnt of done it without you guys xxx


	7. The announcement

**True love:chapter 7**

The doctor let Kurt leave the next day and Blaine some how managed to ditch French to go and meet him at his house. When Blaine walked through the door Kurt was in pure shock. "Blaine? What are you doing here? How did you get put of school?"  
Blaine just laughed at Kurt and said "do you really think I was going to sit through French when I knew you got out of the hospital" Blaine then walked over to where Kurt was sitting and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt blushed a little at this and Carole, who was in charge of looking after Kurt, let out an "awhhhhhh". Kurt just shot her a look and she knew that she should leave. When Carole left Kurt patted a seat next to him signalling for Blaine to come and sit there. Once Blaine sat down Kurt started to speak "Blaine, I need to ask you something"

Blaine replied "Anything for you sweetie"

"are we... You know boyfriends?"  
Blaine took Kurts hands and said "If you want me I will be your boyfriend, and I will love you as much as Darren Criss loves His pink glasses and as much as Draco Malfoy loves pigfarts"

Kurt laughed and said "And I will love you as much as Kate loves William"  
Blaine Looked straight in to Kurts eyes and said "How did I get so lucky"

Kurt replied "What do you mean how did you get so lucky? You deserve everything, you are the most amazing person I have ever met Blaine, you are so talented, sweet and bot to mention you are the most gorgeous person I have ever layer my eyes on. I am lucky to have you and don't you ever forget it" Blaine blushed and leaned over to Kurt and kissed him lightly on the lips. Kurt then said "I want you to come to McKinley later with me, I really really want to introduce you to my friends, properly, I mean the first time you met mercedes was after the car crash and I'm pretty sure she wasn't happy with that"  
Blaine just said "anything for you my little wood-nymph" Kurt just laughed and hugged Blaine.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt walked through the doors of McKinley just before the end of 4th period. Kurt said "we better get moving, the bell for the end of 4th period is gonna go any minute and I don't want to-"  
Kurt was interrupted by the bell, all of the students came piling out of the classrooms and into the hallways. Blaine attempted to shield Kurt but the pair ended up pushed against the lockers chest to chest. The hustle eventually dyed down and Blaine said "are you okay sweetie?" Kurt nodded and the pair came apart and turned around.

Kurt said "see what I me-" Kurt was interrupted with a slushie to his face, it was Dave Karofsky.

Dave shouted "Welcome back homo!"

Blaine was appaled by this and sprinted down the hallway. When he got to Karofsky he pushed him up against the wall and said "What is wrong with you? Kurt nearly died not 3 days ago and you have the fucking nerve to come in here and throw a slushy in his face! Next time just keep your feelings to yourself, Clear!"

Karofsky was in pure shock so he just nodded. Blaine released Karofsky and signalled for him to leave.

Blaine walked back to a shocked Kurt, who said "wow Blaine, nobody has ever stood up for me like that, and It was even more impressive considering Karofsky was twice your size!"  
Blaine leaned over, kissed Kurt on the cheek and said "like I said anything for you Juliet"

Kurt blushed and said "thank you" The pair walked hand in hand down the corridor to the choir room where the New Directions were preforming, not wanting to disturb them Blaine and Kurt observed from the door frame. Santana, Brittany and Rachel were singing the leads and the rest of the group were harmonising in the background.

_I Call you up when I know he's at home I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_  
_Should I give him a smile?_  
_Should I get up and leave?_  
_I know it's strange I don't know what I'm thinking But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_  
_I really hope I can get him alone I just don't want her to know _

_Yeah, my best friends brother is the one for me  
__Yeah, a punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3_

_ I don't want to but I want to 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind _

_Yeah, my best friends brother is the one for me BFB! BFB!_  
_my best friends brother!_  
_my best friends brother!_

The song came to a close and Blaine and Kurt cheered and clapped very loudly, startling the group. They all turned round and shouted "KURT!" they all charged at him and nearly knocked him on to the ground. Santana said "and I see you have brought the adorable curly haired hobbit"  
Blaine blushed and Kurt said "Hi guys I would like you to meet my boyfriend Blaine"

Songs Best friends Brother- the Cast of victorious


	8. The Advice

**True Love: chapter 8**

All of the new directions shouted "FINALLY!" and the girls charged forward and dragged Blaine to the other side of the room. Blaine looked a little scared but Kurt just gave him a look that said "stop being such a wuss" so he just followed the girls.  
The boys were congratulating Kurt and attempting to give him dating advice. Kurt rightly ignored them as he knew that they had no idea how to woo another guy.  
Blaine on the other hand was being given very good advice by the girls, they were telling him that Kurt loves anything to do with the royals so when the royal wedding is on TV he should make a big deal out of it and set up a whole date based around it. Blaine noticed that the boys were suffocating his boyfriend so thanked the girls and walked back over too Kurt and said to him that maybe it was time to leave. Kurt agreed with Blaine and said goodbye to all of his friends.

* * *

Blaine was driving Kurt home when he said "Hey Kurt Are you busy on Sunday night?"  
Kurt replied "no, My dad, Carolle and Finn are all going to see an NFL match so I will be alone"  
Blaine said "Good, I need you to come to my house at 6pm sharp" Kurt looked a little confused "why?..."  
"you'll see, just say you'll come"  
Kurt was still a little confused but he replied "okay" kissed Blaine on the cheek and got out of the car.

* * *

Tuesday 8:03pm

Blaine: he said yes  
Wes: I knew he would! No one can resist your boyish charm  
Blaine: Wes! Be serious I am freaking out!  
Wes: Blaine, breathe  
Blaine: I can't! I am so freaking nervous!  
Wes: look blaine, Kurt loves you. He is going to love it  
Blaine: How would you know?  
Wes: because the great Wesley knows all and the fact that you are combining his two favourite things, broadway and you.  
Blaine: you better be right  
Wes: I will be.

* * *

Tuesday 9:00pm

Kurt: RACHEL!  
Kurt: RACHEL PICK UP!  
Kurt: RACHEL PICK UP NOW OR I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND DESTROY ALL OF YOUR SHEET MUSIC!  
Rachel: You have my attention  
Kurt: Rachel I am hyperventilating!  
Rachel:What's the matter?  
Kurt: Blaine asked me round to his house on Saturday  
Rachel: Not seeing the problem yet  
Kurt: He won't tell me why  
Rachel: still not seeing the problem. A VERY cute guy who is your boyfriend wants to surprise you at his house.  
Kurt: You know how I feel about not knowing things  
Rachel: Kurt just go, Blaine is like a puppy the worst he could do is nip you a bit.  
Kurt: Not funny Rachel  
Rachel: I laughed  
Kurt: you would  
Rachel: stay calm Kurt everything will be fine, bye  
Kurt: bye

* * *

Kurt sat at the table in his kitchen for a while so he could calm down, he made himself a green tea and then went straight upstairs and went on his computer.  
He logged on and he noticed that tons of people have mentioned him on twitter.  
mscrisswarbler: KurtHummel Hey Kurt! Glad you are okay :) I herd about your new boyfriend as well and I am happy for you :)

CATNicho_01: KurtHummel I am sooooo glad you didnt die I would of missed you sooooo much also good luck with Blaine :) xx

sarahboofle:KurtHummel Glad your out of the hospital :) And BTW you and Blaine make such an adorable couple, you are officially Klaine

Kurt said "Klaine, huh I like the sound of that"


	9. The Suprise

**True love chapter 9**

Friday 6:37pm

Blaine: hey :)  
Kurt: Hey :)))  
Blaine: I love your smiley faces  
Kurt: okay...  
Blaine: what their adorable  
Kurt: Blaine you are so strange  
Blaine: but that's why you love me  
Kurt: maybe it is bye Blaine  
Blaine: wait!  
Kurt: what?  
Blaine: don't forget you have to be at my house on Sunday  
Kurt: I won't :)))  
Blaine: and there's the adorable smiley face again  
Blaine: you love it when I'm strange

* * *

Incoming Call

RACHEL BERRY!  
What Kurt?  
HE HASN'T FORGOT  
so what's the problem  
I HAVE TO GO TO HIS HOUSE AND I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S PLANNING  
so you get a surprise, it's romantic  
AHHHHH IM FREAKING OUT  
bye Kurt  
WAIT RACHEL! RACHEL! YOU BETTER NOT OF HUNG UP! YOU HAVE HAVEN'T YOU! FINE!

* * *

Sunday 12:08am

Blaine: WES  
Blaine: WES ARE YOU AWAKE?  
Wes: I am now  
Blaine: Good  
Wes: what do you want Blaine  
Blaine: I'm freaking out!  
Wes: and why would that be Blaine?  
Blaine: because I have to preform to Kurt in 17hrs 49 minutes!  
Wes: if I'm not mistaken this was your idea so why are you stressing  
Blaine: Because Wes, what if I mess up the lyrics or I don't sing well? Then he will laugh at me and I can't deal with that  
Wes: Blaine Calm down you have been practicing day and night for nearly a week  
Blaine: so?  
Wes: so you will be fine  
Blaine: you better be right Wes  
Wes: When am I ever wrong?  
Blaine: Bye Wes

* * *

Sunday 5:54pm

Kurt: Rachel I am frozen  
Rachel: what? why?  
Kurt: I am standing outside of Blaine's house  
Rachel: so knock on the door  
Kurt: I can't Rachel: why?  
Kurt: I'm scared  
Rachel: Just do it Kurt  
Kurt: Blaine just looked out of the window I have to go like now  
Rachel: have fun

* * *

"Hey Kurt"  
"Hey Blaine"  
"Are you going to come in or are you going to continue to be frozen like you were for the past five minutes"  
Kurt Blushed and said "oh, you saw that"  
"how could I not? You just stood there wide eyed and I could hear you breathing from the front room"  
Kurt blushed again and said "oh"  
Blaine kissed Kurt, grabbed his hand and pulled him into the front room. The room was a deep purple with a black carpet and 2 White sofas on either side of the room. Kurt said "so this is where you live?"  
Blaine replied "Well technically yes, but I stay in the Dalton dorms during the school semesters, I just come back here in the holidays"  
Blaine signalled for Kurt to sit on the sofa in the far left corner of the room and said "wait just one minute" then walked out of the room.  
Blaine thought to himself 'breathe Blaine you are going to be fine. You are awesome and Kurt is going to love you' then grabbed His iPod and docking station and walked back into where Kurt was sitting.  
Blaine turned round, took a deep breath and hit play.

_Kiss me too fiercely Hold me too tight_  
_ I need help believing You're with me tonight_  
_ My wildest dreamings Could not forsee Lying beside you With you wanting me_

Kurt recognised the song within seconds of it staring and thought to himself 'just when you think you know Blaine, he goes and surprises you like this. Damn I love him'

_And just for this moment As long as you're mine_  
_ I've lost all resistance And crossed some borderline_  
_ And if it turns out It's over to fast I'll make ev'ry last moment last _  
_As long as your mine_  
_ Maybe I'm brainless Maybe I'm wise_  
_ But you've got me seeing through different eyes _  
_Somehow I've fallen Under your spell_  
_ And somehow I'm feeling It's "up" that I fell_  
_ Every moment As long as you're mine_  
_ I'll wake up my body And make up for lost time_  
_ And say there's no future For us as a pair _  
_And though I might know it I don't care!_  
_Just for this moment As long as your mine _  
_Come be how you want to And see how bright we shine _  
_Borrow the moonlight Until it's through _  
_And know I'll be here Holding you As long as you're mine_

kurt ran to Blaine and hugged him so tightly that it nearly suffocated him. Kurt said "thank you so much Blaine that was amazing, I love you so much"  
Blaine said "I love you to, but the surprise isn't over yet"  
"you mean there's more? God Blaine you really are amazing"  
"I guess I am now sit down while I set up the second halve"  
Blaine ran upstairs and grabbed his computer, a projector and a screen. He ran back downstairs, placed the projector and his computer on a coffee table and the big screen in the middle of the room. Blaine then hit play and sat down next to Kurt who nuzzled his head in Blaine's shoulder. A slide appeared on the screen that said "my secret photographer project"  
Kurt said "what have you been up to"  
Blaine said "just watch"  
(Click the link to watch the video .com/watch?v=A1GYzHP0lVI&feature=youtube_gdata_player)

Kurt said "wow Blaine, was that you singing?"  
Blaine replied "yeah I wrote the song for you, I hope you liked it"  
"liked it, try loved it! And all of those photos were amazing. You must have put so much effort in to this"  
Blaine said "anything for you my sweet prince"  
Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine passionately on the lips and said "how did I get so lucky"


	10. The Storm

**True Love:Chapter 10**

Kurt sat in the Lima Bean staring lovingly in to Blaine's eyes, wondering how this happened. Kurt said "Can you imagine that just two weeks ago we were sitting here on are first date?"  
Blaine replied "wow it was only two weeks ago, It seems like I have known you forever"  
Blaine got up took Kurt's hand in his and kissed him on the cheek. Kurt blushed and Blaine said "I love it when I make you blush, it's adorable"  
"now that's just gonna make me blush even more, thanks Blaine"  
Blaine grinned and said "your welcome"  
The pair walked to the door and realised that it was raining really hard outside. Blaine said "damn, the weather changes fast I walked here because it was so nice"  
"well Luckily I brought my car, so we can drive to my house and you can stay there until the rain dies off"  
"thanks"  
"Now Blaine I need you to make your little legs move really fast so we don't get too wet"  
"okay, wait HEY!"  
but Kurt was already out of the door and sprinting to the car, Blaine chased after him. When Blaine got in to the car he looked like a sad puppy. Kurt said "awwwwww come here you big baby"  
And kissed him on the lips, this made Blaine blush. Kurt said "Ahhhhhh I see what you mean about people looking adorable when they blush" and started the car.

* * *

Kurt Parked his car right outside of his house and instructed Blaine to wait in the car until he had opened the door. Kurt signalled for Blaine to run in to the house so he climbed out of the car and ran for the house. But Blaine wasn't paying attention to where he was running and he ran straight in to Kurt landing on top of him. Blaine said "oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I really wanted to get inside" Kurt started to laugh and Blaine said "why are you laughing?"  
Kurt replied "cause you are adorable, I love how you get all panicked when we get into a situation like this" Kurt kissed Blaine and said "now help me get up" Blaine pushed himself up and held out a hand to Kurt, Kurt took it and walked in to the kitchen. Kurt saw the light on the answering machine and listened to the message.  
"Hey Kurt its dad, Hope you get this I tried your cell but it went straight to answer phone, so any way I just wanted to tell you that me, Carroll and Finn are going to be out for a while we are at Carroll's and there has been a power cut cause of the storm so we are gonna stay here for the night see you tomorrow"  
Kurt said "Great, I hate being in the house by myself at the night. Wait maybe, no no thats just crazy"  
"what?"  
"no, no it's just a stupid idea I had"  
"Kurt"  
"fine it's just since I don't like staying in my house alone at night, I was just wondering if you would like to stay here tonight"  
Blaine was slightly shocked, he didn't expect Kurt to come out with anything like that. Kurt saw the expression on Blaine's face and added "I'm not saying in the same bed, or room if you don't want too, I have a spare room you cou-"  
"Kurt calm down, I love you and I will stay any where you want me too"  
"so is that a yes?"  
"yes, now come here you big lug"  
Blaine pulled Kurt in to a full on kiss, after a few minutes the kiss started to heat up. But then the power went out. Kurt jumped a little and retreated from the kiss. "Oh god" said Kurt Blaine said "what's up? Did I do something wrong?"  
"no,no you didn't do anything wrong. it's just it's dark"  
"It makes it romantic"  
Kurt looked a little panicked and said "Can I tell you something?"  
"yeah sure"  
"You have to promise not to laugh"  
"I won't"  
"I'm kinda afraid of the dark"  
Blaine tried to hold back his giggle, but he couldn't help it.  
"BLAINE! You promised you wouldn't laugh"  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect the mighty Kurt Hummel to be afraid of something as little as this"  
"I just don't like the darkness, I don't know why I just never have"  
"Well I have a way to fix that. You take my hand and come over to the chair. You can sit in my arms until the power comes back on."  
Kurt said nothing but he took Blaine's hand and followed him to the chair. Blaine sat down first and then Kurt sat on his lap and nuzzled his head into Blaine's neck. Blaine began to sing.

_The power lines went out And I am all alone  
__But I don't really care at all Not answering my phone  
All the games you play the promises you made  
couldn't finish What you started Only darkness still remains  
__Lost light, couldn't see  
When It was you and me  
_

_Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright  
_

_Been Black and blue before  
There's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind Playback such a waste  
Your invisible, invisible to me  
My wishes coming true Erase the memory of your face  
Lost light, couldn't see  
When it was you and me  
_

_ Blow the candles out Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm Beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright  
_

_ One day you will wake up With nothing but your sorry  
__And some day you will get back Everything you gave me  
_

_Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
but I think I'll be alright_

Blaine stopped singing and looked down to see Kurt asleep in his arms, he managed to get him upstairs and into his bed Blaine kissed him on the forehead and climes into his bed, snuggled in right next to Kurt and fell asleep.


	11. The Dance

**True Love Chapter 11**

Kurt slowly opened his eyes to see Blaine asleep next to him. He thought Even when he's asleep he is adorable, he slipped out of the bed and decided to get into the shower, one thing was for sure he wasn't going to let Blaine see me like this. He showered for around 10 minutes and then wrapped a towel round his waist and walked back into the other room. To his surprise Blaine was sitting on the bed rubbing his eyes he said "wow, I certainly didn't expect to see that when I woke up" he then walked over to my door and reached for his robe when Blaine said "I wasn't complaining"

He gave him a mighty eye roll and said "Well we better hurry up and get dressed, my families gonna be back soon and if Finn walks in here he would probably explode"

"Fine but what am I supposed to wear I don't have a change of clothes"

"You can borrow one of my tops but you are going to have to re-use your pants cause I don't think mine will fit you"

Blaine said "HEY!" I gave him a look and then he said "you're probably right"

"I know I am" Kurt then leaned over and kissed Blaine passionately on the lips "Come on"

* * *

After both the boys were dressed Kurt left a note on the table stating that he was going to meet some friends at the Lima bean. Then they both walked out of the door and into Kurts car. When they arrived at the Lima bean they climbed out of the car and walked hand in hand into the Lima bean. They were greeted by Nick, Jeff, David, Wes, Rachel and Mercedes. Mercedes said "its about time! Nick Hit it"

Then all of the group began to sing.

_I think that possibly_  
_Maybe I'm falling for you_  
_Yes There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_  
_I want to come too_

_I think that possibly_  
_Maybe I'm falling for you_

_No one understands me quite like you do_  
_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_  
_All of the while I never knew_

_I think that possibly_  
_Maybe I'm falling for you_  
_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_  
_Now I'm shining too_

_Because_  
_Oh_  
_Because I've fallen quite hard over you_

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_  
_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_  
_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_  
_All of the while I never knew_

_All of the while_  
_All of the while_  
_All of the while it was you, you!_

Kurt and Blaine began to clap and Kurt said "awwww guys what was that for?"

David replied "We just wanted to show you how happy we were that you two finally got together"

Nick added "And how much we love you"

Then Nick dragged everyone into a big group hug. After the hug ended Rachel suggested "Why don't we all get are coffee to go and then we can all come back to my house and watch the little mermaid"

Blaine and Kurt said in unison "I LOVE THAT MOVIE! NO WAY YOU LOVE IT TOO!"

The rest of the group laughed at the pair and Wes said "Come on Eric and Ariel get a move on"

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were sat on the floor, crossed legged gawking at the screen like little kids. Kurt then said "YES! I love this song!" and started to sing along

_There you see her_  
_Sitting there across the way_  
_She don't got a lot to say_  
_But there's something about her_  
_And you don't know why_  
_But you're dying to try_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Blaine Joined in with Kurt_

_Yes, you want her_  
_Look at her, you know you do_  
_It's possible she wants you, too_  
_There is one way to ask her_  
_It don't take a word_  
_Not a single word_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sing with me now_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_My, oh, my_  
_Look at the boy too shy_  
_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Ain't that sad_  
_Ain't it shame, too bad_  
_You gonna miss the girl_

_Blaine dragged Kurt to his feet and the pair began to dance._

_Now's your moment_  
_Floating in a blue lagoon_  
_Boy, you better do it soon_  
_No time will be better_  
_She don't say a word_  
_And she won't say a word_  
_Until you kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don't be scared_  
_You got the mood prepared_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Don't stop now_  
_Don't try to hide it how_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Float along_  
_Listen to the song_  
_The song say kiss the girl_  
_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_  
_Music play_  
_Do what the music say_  
_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've got to kiss the girl_  
_Why don't you kiss the girl_  
_You gotta kiss the girl_  
_Go on and kiss the girl_

Blaine repeated "Go on and Kiss the girl" and then kissed Kurt on the lips for a long time, when the pair separated they turned round to see Mercedes and Rachel crying and Nick, Wes, Jeff and David grinning widely. Jeff the shouted "Yeah go Blaine!"

And the room irrupted with laughter and Kurt and Blaine were blushing. Nick said "Come on love birds we need to get back"

Blaine said "awwwwwwwwww but the movie isn't over, I want to see how it ends"

David said "Don't pretend that you haven't seen the end before"

Wes added "and anyway you can watch it when you get back to your dorm"

Blaine sighed and said "fine" kissed Kurt on the cheek and left. Leaving Kurt with Mercedes and Rachel, who looked like excited little children. Kurt said "let it out"

Mercedes and Rachel screamed "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! You and Blaine are sooooooooo adorable"

"Are you done"

"Yes"

"Good cause I really have to go"

Mercedes said "okay bye Kurt"

Rachel added "We love you"

Kurt replied "Love you too" and walked out of the door.


	12. The Threat

**Klaine True Love: Chapter 12**

Blaine was in the warblers hall day dreaming about Kurt when David nudged him and said "Wes has an announcement" So Blaine regained focus and began to concentrate. Wes cleared his throat and said "I would like you all to meet Daltons newest member Sebastian Smythe" A tall boy with chestnut hair and green eyes stepped out from behind the door and smiled he said "Hi guys I cant wait to get to know you all" The tall boy looked around the room and found Blaine he then added "especially you Blaine, I heard you are amazing"

Blaine blushed and said "Well thank you Sebastian I think you are going to fit in just fine"

Wes then said "well we better get prepared for regionals then, you know we are going up against the New Directions and aural intensity, 2 amazing show choirs and we dint want a repeat of last year" everybody winced and Nick said " yeah the chandelier and the cream"

Sebastian turned to Blaine looking confused and Blaine said "You don't want to know"

Wes said "anyway, Blaine you said you had a number that you had been working on"

Blaine nodded and signalled for Nick and Jeff to come up with him, he hit play on his stereo and began to sing.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_and now I'm trying to get back_  
_Before the cool done run out_  
_I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_  
_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_  
_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family_  
_It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_  
_Our time is short_  
_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear_  
_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_  
_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_  
_It's what we aim to do_  
_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and damn you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_  
_so please don't, please don't, please don't._  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_'cause our time is short_  
_This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_

The warblers erupted with clapping and cheers and David said "I think we gotta put that in the mix for possible songs"

Everyone shouted "yeah!"

Sebastian walked over to Blaine and whispered "I heard right"

* * *

Later on that day Blaine went to go and meet Kurt for coffee and Sebastian tagged along. They must've been early because Kurt wasn't there yet. They sat down at the table and Sebastian said "Im gay you know"

Blaine seemed a little shocked and replied "oh really, that's cool cause there isn't man-"

Blaine was interrupted by Sebastian's finger on his lips, Sebastian said "Come on Blaine you know what im hinting at"

Blaine replied "That's sweet but you know I have a boyfriend"

"I know but he doesn't have to know"

Sebastian leaned over and tried to Kiss Blaine But Blaine pushed Sebastian away and yelled "WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU? I LOVE KURT OKAY! CANT YOU JUST RESPECT THAT"

"What's going on here?"

Blaine turned round to see Kurt standing there looking quite annoyed Blaine said "Nothing we are leaving"


	13. The competition

**True Love: Chapter 13**

Kurt was sat in the chior room listening to everyone give song ideas for regionals, well mainly Rachel. She was suggesting several ballads that would mean her singing for 5 minutes while everyone swayed behined her.  
Mr schue said "They're all great rachel but I was thinking to go with somthing a little different" Everyones faces lit up "I was thinking maybe Kurt could give us a solo" Kurts eyes widend and he said "Are you sure? I mean there are so many talented people in this room and I dont know if I would be able to live up to thw standard Rachel sets every year" everyone sighed and Mercedes said "Kurt you are amazingly talented and you are one of the very few people in this group that hasnt had a competition solo, you deserve this"  
"yeah but I can-" Kurt was interupted by Rachel who said "No buts Kurt you are doing that solo and you are going to be amazing!" everyone nodded in agrement. Mr schue said "Well what do you say?"  
"Okay"

* * *

The warblers were having auditions, which were kind of pointless because everyone knew that Blaine would get the big solo. Nevertheless 2 other warblers still stepped up to audition Nick and Sebastian. Everyone was a little shocked that a newbee would try and get a solo so soon. Blaine went first as he always did, he sang an amazing version of Part of me by Katy Perry and he got the cheers that he always got. Nick went second and sang Pinks Fun house, he got a massive aplause and everyone was a little shocked about how much his singing had come on in the last few monts. And finally Sebastian went last no oneknew what to epect but they were all really excited to see what he had ready for everyone. Sebastian walked out in to the middle of the warblers hall, he looked quite nervous so Blaine gave him a thumbs up, Sebastian amiled took a deep breath and began to sing. I saw fireworks from the freeway and behind closed eyes I cannot make them go away Cause you were born on the fourth of july, freedom ring now something on the surface it stings that something on the surface it kind of makes me nervous who says that you deserve this and what kind of god would serve this? We will cure this dirty old disease if you've got the poison I've got the remedy

the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words I say the tragedy is how youre gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end.

_I wont worry my life away._  
_I wont worry my life away._

_I heard two men talking on the radio in a cross fire kind of new reality show Uncovering the ways to plan the next big attack they were counting down the days to stab the brother in the be right back after this the unavoidable kiss, where the minty fresh death breath is sure to outlast his catastrophy dance with me, because if you've got the poison, I've got the remedy_

_the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words I say the tragedy is how youre gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end._

_I wont worry my life away._  
_I wont worry my life away._

_When I fall in love I take my time There's no need to hurry when I'm making up my mind You can turn off the sun but I'm still gonna shine and I'll tell you why Because_

_the remedy is the experience. It is a dangerous liaison I say the comedy is that its serious. Which is a strange enough new play on words I say the tragedy is how you're gonna spend the rest of your nights with the light on So shine the light on all of your friends because it all amounts to nothing in the end._

_I wont worry my life away._  
_I wont worry my life away._  
_I wont and I wont and I wont_

The song came to a close and the warblers hall errupted with cheers and clapping. No one was epecting such a great preformance from the newbee Sebastian. Wes and David stood up and signaled for Sebastian to take a bow and David said "Well it looks like me and Wes have a hard desision to make, we will be back" then the pair exited the room. After they left the Warblers all charged over to Sebastian and hugged him. Jeff said "Why didnt you tell us that you were amazing?" Sebastian replied "Because I never thought I was that good"  
Trent yelled "What! You were amazing" "awww thanks guys"  
After a few minutes Sebastian walked over to a rather distant Blaine and said "Have I done somthing wrong?"  
Blaine looked a little startled and said "No, god no I was just thinking a bout Kurt. I just miss him so much when I'm at school"  
Sebastian pulled Blaine in to a hug and said "Well I'm here if you need me"  
Wes and David then walked back into the room and said "We ouldnt decide on just one so Blaine and Sebastian, you guys are going to so a duet"

* * *

The day of regionals had arrived and the New Directions had just been called to the stage. Kurt was frozen he had never preformed a solo infront of a competition audience before and he had no clue what to expect. Rachel noticed that Kurt looked worried and said "You'll do fine now get out there and Kick some but" Kurt walked out on to the stage his eyes serched the crowd until they found Blaine. Then his eyes locked on Blaine and he began to sing

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams._  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why Without you it's hard to survive._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._  
_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._

The crowd were on their feet cheering, Kurt took abow and mouthed the words 'I love you' to Blaine. Blaine smiled and said 'I love you too'. Kurt then said "We are the New Directions" and walked back to join the rest of the group. Rachel and Finn walked to the front and began to sing the net song in the set list.

_On the other side of a street I knew Stood a girl that looked like you_  
_ I guess thats deja vu _  
_But I thought this can't be true Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe _  
_Or where ever to get away from me Oh _  
_but that one night Was more than just right _  
_I didn't leave you cause I was all through Oh_  
_ I was overwhelmed, and frankly scared as hell Because I really fell for you Oh_  
_ I swear to you I'll be there for you _  
_This is not a drive by _  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply Hefty bag to hold my love _  
_When you move me everything is groovy _  
_They don't like it sue me mmm the way you do me _  
_Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you _  
_This is not a drive by _  
_On the upside of a downward spiral _  
_My love for you went viral _  
_And I loved you every mile you drove away _  
_But now here you are again _  
_So let's skip the "how you been"_  
_And get down to the "more than friends" at last Oh _  
_but that one night Is still the highlight _  
_I didn't need you until I came to and I was overwhelmed_  
_in fact as scared as hell Because I really fell for you Oh_  
_ I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by _  
_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_ When you move me everything is groovy _  
_They don't like it sue me mmm the way you do me _  
_Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you _  
_This is not a drive by _  
_Please believe that when I leave _  
_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you _  
_And a little time to get my head together too _  
_On the other side of a street I knew Stood a girl that looked like you I guess thats deja vu_  
_ But I thought this can't be true_  
_ Cause Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you _  
_This is not a drive by_  
_ Just a shy guy looking for a two ply Hefty bag to hold my love _  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_ They don't like it sue me mmm the way you do me _  
_Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you This is not a drive by_

The crowd was once again on their feet all of the New Directions walked to the front of the stage and took a bow then they alle exited the stage and took their seats.

* * *

The warblers were all stood on the stage in perfect formation when the music began to play. Blaine and Sebastian then walked forward and began to sing.

_You say that I'm messing with your head All cause I was making out with your friend _  
_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun _  
_You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me _  
_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_  
_ All my life I've been good,_  
_But now I'm thinking What The Hell _  
_All I want is to mess around_  
_ And I don't really care about _  
_If you love me If you hate me _  
_You can save me Baby, baby_  
_ All my life I've been good But now Whoaaa..._  
_What The Hell _  
_So what if I go out on a million dates _  
_You never call or listen to me anyway _  
_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day _  
_Don't get me wrong I just need some time to play _  
_You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me But honestly_  
_ I just need to be a little crazy _  
_All my life I've been good,_  
_But now I'm thinking What The Hell_  
_ All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about _  
_If you love me If you hate me You can save me Baby, baby_  
_ All my life I've been good But now Whoaaa..._  
_What The Hell _  
_Lalalala la la Whoa Whoa Lalalala la la Whoa Whoa_  
_ You say that I'm messing with your head Boy, I like messing in your bed Yeah, _  
_I am messing with your head when I'm messing with you in bed _  
_All my life I've been good,_  
_But now I'm thinking_  
_ What The Hell All I want is to mess around_  
_ And I don't really care about All my life I've been good,_  
_But now I'm thinking What The Hell All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about_  
_ If you love me If you hate me _  
_You can save me Baby, baby_  
_ All my life I've been good But now Whoaaa..._  
_What The Hell Lalalalalalalalalala Lalalalalalalalala_

Blaine and Sebastian took a bow and signaled for the rest of the warblers to do the same. The Warblers then walked back stage.

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian were in the green room, alone because all of the other warblers decided to go and get some snacks. Sebastian broke the silence between the pair and said "You were amazing today" whilst walking over to take a seat net to Blaine.  
Blaine turned to face Sebastian and replied "Well thank you, you were amazing to I mean I nev-" Sebastian pressed his lips against Blaines and kissed him hard, Blaine pulled away and said "What are you doing? you know Im taken"  
Sebastian replied "Come on Blaine I know you want it just as much as I do" Blaine stood up and attempted to leave the room but Sebastian just grabbed his arm and pushed him up against the wall pressing there lips in to another kiss. Blaine pushed Sebastian off again but Sebastian just lent back in and made the kissed Blaine harder. The door opened but Sebastian just continued to kiss Blaine. There was a loud smash and Sebastian finally pulled away from Blaine, the pair turned round to see Kurt standing there eyes filled with tears. Blaine said "Oh god Kurt its not what it looks like"  
Kurt said "really Blaine because it looks like you and Sebastian were kissing. I never thought you would do this Blaine"  
"Kurt no I didnt it was Sebas-"  
"Save it Blaine dont worry about it its not cheating cause you have no one to cheat on we're through" and with that Kurt ran out of the door.


	14. The Thoughts

True Love Chapter 14

**This Chapter will switch between Kurt and Blaine's POV.**

Kurt's POV

As soon as I stormed out of the room I thought that's it my relationship with Blaine, my one and only true love, is over. I had never been so devastated. It was like my heart had been ripped out and Blaine had crushed it beneath his foot. Nevertheless I had to put a brave face on because they were about to announce the regional champs. The look on Blaine's face when he lost should give me some pleasure as he would be feeling a small amount of pain and devastation that I was.

Blaine's POV

As soon as Kurt left the room I lost it. I couldn't help it Sebastian had just lost me my one and only true love. I shouted "What the hell have you just done! I can't believe you, I must have told you hundreds of times that I do not love you and I never will!"  
"Come on Blaine I know you were praying for Kurt to walk in on us as much as I was."  
"No I wasn't! I love Kurt and now you have made me loose him I will never forgive you!"  
I stormed up to Sebastian with the intentions of slapping him but lucky for him Wes came in to the green room and told us that the winners were about to be announced"

Kurt's POV

I was waiting back stage when Rachel came up behind me and said "Hey Kurt" I turned round and she noticed the red staining around my eyes "Kurt what happened"  
"It's just Blaine"  
"Ahhhh I see emergency sleep over at my house with Mercedes"  
I just nodded in reply and with that we were called out on to the stage.

Blaine's POV

I walked out on to the stage and my eyes locked on to Kurt his eyes were red and Rachel had his hand clasped tightly in hers, I could tell how much I hurt him and I realised it was going to take a lot for him to forgive me. All I knew is that since he was so upset he must have still loved me.

The head judge then walked out on to the stage and began to speak. "Thank you to everyone who came out today I'm sure everyone loved all of the performances sadly though there can be only one winner"  
Everyone took in a deep breath. "In third place is the hipsters"  
Everyone applauded the loosing show choir as they walked off stage. "And Now In first place is..."

Kurt's POV

Everyone was waiting in anticipation both show choirs couldn't wait any longer. I think the head judge sensed that as she continued with her sentence "From McKinley high the new directions"  
I looked over to Blaine to see the look of disappointment on his face but instead I saw him cheering and clapping just as loud as we were. I walked over to shake the warblers hands, when I got to Blaine he leant over and whispered in to my ear "stay after for 5 minutes I need to talk to you"

I told Rachel that my dad told me to stay here for a little while so he could take me out for dinner and that I would be at the sleepover later, knowing that she would never approve of me staying here to see Blaine, they boy who broke my heart.

Blaine's POV

I walked out from back stage and stood right in the centre of the stage. I saw Kurt stood with his back to the stage; him coming here was proof that he still loved me.  
"Hey Kurt"  
"Hey Blaine what did you want to talk to me about? I hope it's not a sorry excuse like you fell on Sebastian or that you were giving him mouth to mouth resuscitation"  
"None of that I promise I just want to apologise to you properly, just sit down this song will explain everything"

_Comparisons are easily done_  
_Once you've had a taste of perfection_  
_Like an apple hanging from a tree_  
_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_  
_You said move on, where do I go?_  
_I guess second best is all I will know_  
_'_  
_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_  
_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter_  
_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_  
_How do I get better once I've had the best?_  
_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_  
_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_  
_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_  
_How I could let myself let you go_  
_Now, now the lesson's learned_  
_I touched it, I was burned_  
_Oh, I think you should know!_  
_'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_  
_Thinking of you, what you would do_  
_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_  
_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_  
_Oh, won't you walk through?_  
_And bust in the door and take me away?_  
_Oh, no more mistakes_  
_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

I looked over to Kurt and he said…


	15. The Moment Of Truth

True Love Chapter 15

The deadly silence was awful for Blaine. It was killing him inside not knowing Kurt's answer. He couldn't take it any longer. Kurt must've sensed that because he said "That was nice Blaine but you cheated on me, singing a song about how much you were thinking about me while you were making out with another guy isn't going to fix it." Blaine's hopes were shattered "I'm sorry Blaine"  
With that Kurt got up and began to walk away, Blaine's eyes filled with tears. He had just lost his one and only true love and he had no idea how he was going to get him back.

Kurt was about to get into his car when he heard a shout from behind him. "Kurt!" He turned round to see Sebastian running towards him. His face turned red and his body filled with anger. When Sebastian got to him Kurt just exploded "What the hell do you think you're doing! You just ruined my relationship and wrecked what was meant to be a perfect day! Now you have the nerve to come and talk to me!"  
Sebastian said "You have every right to hate me"  
"Damn right I do!"  
"But please don't hate Blaine"  
"And why shouldn't I?"  
"Because it wasn't his fault"  
"What do you mean I saw you two kissing with my own two eyes"  
"Yes but It wasn't Blaine's fault. I was the one who kissed him, he tried to stop me but I kept on kissing him. "  
Kurt thought to himself 'so Blaine was telling the truth. Oh my god what have I done'  
"And why would you be telling me this Sebastian, I mean I thought you loved Blaine"  
"I do, but like they say if you truly love someone you have to let them go. Plus it would kill me not seeing Blaine's smile ever again."  
The pair laughed.  
"Blaine really loves you Kurt, now go and get hi m while you still can"  
Kurt hugged Sebastian and said "Thank you, who knew you could be this nice"  
Sebastian smiled and replied "I did but I just didn't show it"  
Kurt began to run off and Sebastian walked the other way. Kurt then stopped and said "Hey Sebastian!"  
"Yeah"  
"Maybe we could be friends"  
"Maybe we could now go and get your boyfriend"

Kurt ran into the auditorium and shouted "Blaine!"  
There was no reply. Kurt said "Shit, he's probably already left. I've blown it haven't I"  
A tear began to fall from his eye and then Kurt seemed to get a shot of hope because he grabbed his phone and dialled Nick's number.

INCOMING CALL

k:Hey Nick  
Hey Kurt  
Is Blaine with you?  
No I'm at my house but we are all meeting up at breadstix later, why?  
K:We have had a big argument and I need to see him  
N:That's why he was so down  
K:yeah but anyway can you please make sure he's at breadstix later I really need to see him  
N:Sure I'll pick him up from Dalton  
K:Thanks I owe you one  
N:Don't mention it see you later

It was 7pm and all of the warblers were at breadstix, apart from Nick and Blaine who seemed to be running a little late. Wes said "Where are those two I need to order I'm starving!"  
David added "And If we don't get out of here by 9 we won't have enough time to watch A very potter musical before curfew!"  
Jeff then said "Oh those two better hurry up. NO ONE. I repeat NO ONE takes my Malfoy time away from me"  
And with that Blaine and Nick walked through the door. Blaine said "Why did you make me come Nick I really don't want to be here"  
"Stop being so grumpy. Being around your friends will cheer you up"  
Nick the pushed Blaine on to his seat and texted Kurt 'we're here'

Kurt was standing behind a curtain net to the stage; he said "show time" and walked out on to the stage. He tapped the mike to get everyone's attention. Blaine turned his head and his face turned to pure shock. Kurt then said "Hello my name is Kurt Hummel and today I am going to sing for you but first I have something to say. Today I made a big mistake, I walked away from my one and only true love. It was the worst thing I've ever done, so I figured now it was my turn to apologise"

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so_  
_I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go_  
_I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish_  
_I was lying to myself_

_I could not fathom I would ever be without your love_  
_Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself_  
_'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me_  
_But I thought I knew everything_  
_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice_  
_Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice_  
_Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side_  
_Right here, 'cause baby_  
_(We belong together)_

_When you left I lost a part of me (Together)_

_It's still so hard to believe_  
_(Come back, come back)_  
_Come back baby, please_  
_(Come back, come back)_  
_'Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)_  
_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)_  
_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)_  
_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind_  
_Bobby Womack's on the radio singing to me:_  
_"If you think you're lonely now"_  
_Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)_  
_I gotta change the station so I turn the dial_  
_Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface_  
_I only think of you and it's breaking my heart_  
_I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart_

_I'm feeling all out of my element_  
_I'm throwing things, crying_  
_Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong_  
_The pain reflected in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside_  
_I need you, need you back in my life, baby_  
_(We belong together)_

_When you left I lost a part of me (Together)_  
_It's still so hard to believe_  
_(Come back, come back)_  
_Come back baby, please_  
_(Come back, come back)_  
_'Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)_  
_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah_  
_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)_  
_Oh, baby baby, we belong together baby! (We belong together)_

_When you left I lost a part of me (Together)_

_(Oooooooh yeah)_  
_It's still so hard to believe_  
_(Come back, come back)_  
_Come back baby, please (Oooooooh yeah)_  
_(Come back, come back)_  
_'Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)_  
_Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up (Ooooooh yeah)_  
_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)_  
_Oh, baby baby, we belong together!_

_Ooooooh yeah_  
_Ooooooh yeah_  
_Ooooooh yeah_  
_We belong together_

Everyone was on their feet cheering, including Blaine. Kurt took a bow and got off stage. Blaine ran towards him and said "I never stopped loving you"  
"And I will always love you"  
Blaine leant over and kissed Kurt passionately on the lips. He had never been so happy.


	16. The Lock In

True Love: Chapter 16

Mr Schue walked into the Mckinley Chior room and clapped to get everyones attention. The New Directions then stopped talking and faced there show chior director.  
"Right guys as you know Nationals are in New York City this year" The group clapped and cheered loudly "And I'm sure you know that it isn't cheap to get there and the school can't afford to pay for the whole trip"  
Rachel seemed appauled by this and said "What? Does that mean we can't go? We have to go, New York is where I belong I need to be there!" Finn then took Rachels hand and gave her a look that said 'calm down your acting like a crazy person'  
Mr Schue then continued to say "We are still going we will just need to raise some money our selves"  
Santanna said "How do you expect us to do that everyone hates us"  
"I know that Santanna and that's why I have thought of somthing that they won't want to refuse"  
"And what is that?"  
"A lock in"  
Mercedes asked "What's one of those?"  
"A lock in is when Students get to stay in the school over night with tons of snacks and do whatever they please, it's basically a giant sleep-over"  
Quinn then asked "And how are we going to make money from this?"  
"We are going to charge $20 dollars admission per person"  
Santanna then said "As much as I hate to admit it that actually sounds pretty cool"  
"The only issue is getting the money to pay for all the snacks that we are going to need, but I'm sure we'll think of somthing"

* * *

Blaine was sitting on Kurt's bed listening to music when Kurt said "Hey Blaine I've got somthing to ask you"  
Blaines replied "Shoot"  
"Do you think you and a few of the Warblers would want to come to this lock in that Mckinley are having at the weekend? It's to raise money for the glee club, we really need the money"  
"What's a lock in?"  
"It's basically a giant sleep over in the school where the guests can do whatever they please"  
"Sounds fun, yeah I'll come and I'm sure I can get some of the other warblers to come too"  
"Yay! Thanks Blaine"  
Kurt leant over and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips.  
"There's only one issue we cant think of away to get any snacks and it's going to be a suckish lock in without snacks"  
"I can take care of that, one of the warblers' pernats owns a big food company I'm sure I could convince him to get some suff off them"  
Kurt kissed Blaine again more passionatly this time, when he pulled away he said "You are the best boyfriend ever"  
"Like I always say anthing for you my sweet prince"

* * *

"5 minutes till we lock all the doors guys"  
The school was packed there must've been at least 500 people there. Everyone was really excited it looked like it was going to be a great night. Blaine, Nick, David, Wes, Jeff, Trent and Sebsatian were all setting out there sleeping bags in the chior room. Blaine said "This loooks like it is going to be fun! There is tons to do we can go pplay dodgeball in the gym, go and play paintball on the second floor and there is even going to be a singing competition at 10 and the winner gets a $300 dollor gift card for the mall!"  
Kurt walked in and said "That's what sugars dad donated"  
Blaine turned round and said "Hey sweetie" and kissed him. When Blaine eventually pulled away Sebastian shouted "Maybe you two should get a room"  
David then added "I second that"  
Kurt said "Not getting jelous are you Sebastian" "Of course not" Sebastian then walked over and pulled Kurt into a tight hug "Hey maybe we could go and get coffee tomorrow, I mean after tonight I think we are going to need it"  
Kurt replied "Sure that sounds good"  
Blaine then said "Hey Sebastian can I have my boyfriend back yet?"  
"No he's cuddely"  
Kurt couldn't help laughing as he saw Blaine begin to pout. Sebastian then released Kurt and Kurt walked over to Blaine and kissed him on the forhead "Your such a big baby you know that"  
Blaine replied "But I'm your big baby"

* * *

It was 10pm and the singing competition had just began first up was Mercedes who sang adeles 'set fire to the rain' amazingly well. Second was Nick who sang ed sheerans 'lego house' perfectly. Third was Santanna and Rachel who sang Disney's 'I wont say I'm in love'. And Finally was Kurt and Blaine, It was the first time they had ever sang together and they were both really excited. They walked out on to the stage and began to sing.

_Suddenly my choice is clear I knew it only you and I Were standing here And beautiful Is all I see It's only you I know it's true It has to be_

_Well that money isn't worth a thing iIf you didn't earn it You don't deserve it True love doesn't cost a thing And if you try to buy it You can't return it (No, no, no, no)_

_Well Your friends are doing All the same things And my friends say,_  
_"Look at what you're wasting"_  
_But it doesn't matter If we change their minds_

_Suddenly I can see What I didn't before And I don't care What they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling Finally falling, falling_

_I don't need all the finer things Diamond rings and nothin'_  
_So show me something_

_'Cause love is all I need All i ever wanted And now I've got it (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_My friends are wondering What you're thinking And your friends probably Think the same thing Well it doesn't Matter If we change their minds_

_Suddenly I can see What I didn't before And I don't care What they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling Finally falling, falling_

_If you can't find your love When you're in it Just forget it It would change your mind Once you get it Don't you get it?_  
_'Cause we did it (Yeah, we did it)_

Blaine pulled Kurt over to him and they continued to sing chest to chest.

_Suddenly I can see What I didn't before And I don't care What they say anymore 'Cause I'm falling, falling Finally falling, falling Finally falling, falling_

Everyone was on their feet cheering and clapping Blaine and Kurt took a bow and walked off the stage. Blaine said "That was amazing! Who knew we would sound so good together?"  
Kurt replied "I did that's why I entered us, I hope we win"  
"I've got a good feeling that we will"  
The pair then went to take there seats while they waited for the results to be announced. After about 5 minutes Mr Schue walked out on to the stage and said "There was so many great singers tonight guys! It was fun to hear some new voices as well, I'm sure that all of you guys had a lot of fun. Before I announce the results I would just like to say thank-you to Mr Motta for donating the grand prize. Now the results in first place is... Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson!"  
Kurt and Blaine walked up to the stage and got the gift card off Mr Schue, then they ran off the stage like they were 6 years old.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were walking through the hallway when Blaine said "I cant belive we won! We need to celebrate!"  
"And how are we going to celebrate?"  
"This is how"  
Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand dragged him into the janitors closet. Blaine locked the door and began to kiss Kurt hard, the kiss began to deepen and Blaines tounge traced Kurts mouth begging for entry. Kurt's lips parted and Blaine's tounge searched every inch of Kurt's mouth. Blaine then started to remove his clothes, Kurt said "So we are really going to do this"  
Blaine replied "seems like it" whilst removing his pants, Blaine then started to remove Kurts clothes, their lips only parting when Kurts t-shirt met his face. Blaine then got on to his knees and pulled down Kurt's pants and boxers in one swift motion. Blaine then took Kurt inside him and began to move back and forth. Kurt let out deep moans and shouted Blaine's name. Kurt then said "I'm s-so c-close"  
Blaine didn't stop and when Kurt came he swollowed all of it and then kissed Kurt passionatleyl Kurt could taste himself on Blaine's lips. Blaine said "That was.."  
"wow"  
"yeah"  
"We better get dressed baby everyone will be wondering where we are"  
"yeah we should"  
After the pair got dressed they walked hand in hand back to the chior room. Feeling that there life couldn't get any better.


	17. The Match Makers

Klaine true love chapter 17

**This Chapter doesn't focus On Klaine it focus' on another two people who I think would make the perfect couple. Let me know what you**

Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian were walking to the Lima bean when Blaine said "The lock in last night was so fun!"

Sebastian replied "Well you would say that wouldn't you Blaine"  
"What do you mean?"

"Well I was looking for you two so I could congratulate you on your duet partner win, but I just heard noises from the closet"  
Blaine and Kurt turned a deep shade of crimson and Sebastian grinned.

Sebastian said "Don't worry I wont tell anyone"  
Kurt and Blaine gave a big sigh of relief before Sebastian added "Apart from the Warblers"

Kurt shouted "Noooooooooo!" and chased after Sebastian who was now running into the Lima Bean. However Sebastian had stopped in his tracks. He was just standing at the door staring. Kurt ran in to the back of Sebastian and said "Whoa sorry Sebastian"

Blaine followed in shortly after and noticed where Sebastian was staring. He was staring at Blaine's ex-boyfriend Logan. Blaine then said "Looks like some one's got a little crush, hey Sebastian"

Sebastian then returned to reality and said "What? No"

Kurt said "Sebastian don't lie to me"  
"Okay maybe I do like him just a bit, but can you blame me he has the most perfect green eyes"

Blaine leant over to Kurt and said "looks like we have some match making to do"

Kurt nodded in agreement.

* * *

Blaine was back in his dorm at Dalton with Nick, Wes, David and Jeff. Blaine said "Right I need you to get Logan to Breadstix at 8 tomorrow me and Kurt have got Sebastian covered"

Jeff asked 2Why are you doing this exactly. I mean Logan broke your heart and Sebastian nearly lost you Kurt"  
"Because I know how it feels to be in love and I think everyone should get to feel that"  
Nick said "Jeez Blaine what happened to you"  
"Love happened"

* * *

Blaine and Kurt had Sebastian in a private back room in Breadstix. Sebastian said "Well are we going to sit or what?"  
Kurt replied "not just yet"

"Why the hell not?"  
Logan then walked through the door.

Blaine said "Now you can"

Kurt then high fived Blaine and pushed Logan over to the table. The pair then left the room and locked the door. Sebastian then ran up to the door and started smacking it he shouted "Guys this isn't funny let us out!"

Logan then said "Am I really that bad?"

"Oh, no you're the exact opposite actually"  
"Then why don't you sit down"  
Sebastian seemed a little shocked so Logan walked over and grabbed his hand and led him to the table.

Logan then said "I'm surprised your nervous"  
"Why?"

"Because your super-hot and talented"

"Well I am beca- Wait? You think I'm hot?"

"I'm going to be honest with you" Logan took Sebastian's hand "I have been crushing on you since the first time you walked in to the warbler's hall. The reason why I haven't talked to you is because I thought you had a thing for Blaine"

"Oh, right. Well I'm going to be honest with you I did have a thing for Blaine but then I got over him as soon as I laid eyes on your perfect face"

Now Logan was then one who seemed shocked.  
Logan then said "looks like Blaine and Kurt are quite the match makers"  
"Yep"

Logan then got up and said "I have an Idea, I've always wanted to do this but I have never had the chance"

Logan then began to sing

I always dreamed the boy I loved would come along  
And he'd be tall and handsome, rich and strong.  
Now that boy I love has come to me,  
But he sure ain't the way I thought he'd be.

_He doesn't look like a movie star,_  
_He doesn't drive a Cadillac car,_  
_He sure ain't yhe boy I've been dreamin' of,_  
_But he's sure the boy I love._  
_Let me tell ya now,_  
_He' never be a big business man_  
_He always buys on the installment plan_  
_He sure ain't the boy I been dreamin' of,_  
_But he's sure the boy I love._  
_When he holds me tight,_  
_Everythings right,_  
_Crazy as it seems,_  
_I'm his, whatever he is,_  
_And I forget all of my dreams,_  
_And everybody knows..._  
_He doesn't hang diamonds round my neck,_  
_And all he's got's an unemployment check_  
_He sure ain't the boy I been dreamin' of,_  
_But he's sure the boy I love._

Sebastian was crying and Logan said "I sure hope they are happy tears"

"They are, no one has ever done anything like that for me"

"Well there is a first time for everything"

Sebastian then said "Now it's my turn"

_La la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la_  
_La la la_  
_I like your smile_  
_I like your vibe_  
_I like your style_  
_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way_  
_You're such a star_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?_  
_Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_La la_  
_La la la la_  
_La la_  
_La la la_  
_I like the way you misbehave_  
_When we get wasted_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And how you keep your cool_  
_When I am complicated_  
_But that's not why I love you_

_Hey_  
_Do you feel, do you feel me?_  
_Do you feel what I feel, too?_  
_Do you need, do you need me?_

_Do you need me?_  
_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_And I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_Yeah - Oh._  
_Oh._

_Even though we didn't make it through_  
_I am always here for you_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're so beautiful_  
_But that's not why I love you_  
_I'm not sure you know_  
_That the reason I love you is you_  
_Being you_  
_Just you_  
_Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through_  
_And that's why I love you_

_La la_  
_La la la la (oh oh)_  
_La la_  
_La la la (That's why I love you)_

_La la_  
_La la la la (oh oh)_  
_La la_  
_La la la (That's why I love you)_

Logan then walked over and kissd Sebastian.


	18. The double date: Part 1

Klaine: True Love

**Thanks for all the reveiws guys they mean a lot :') they make me fell all fuzzy :)**

Kurt and Blaine were sat in Blaine's dorm waiting anxiously for Sebastian to return with ,hopefully, his new boyfriend. Blaine piped up and said "Where the hell are they? I mean they have been gone for hours are they fucking eachother in the back of Logan's car I mea- Oh hey Sebastian"  
Blaine's face then turned a deep shade of crimson. Sebastian then said "Hey Blaine, hey Kurt and to answer your question Blaine, no we were not fucking eachother were trying to find a way out f the room since you to lovked the door"  
Kurt then said "Oh yeah sorry about that. So how did the date go?"  
Blaine butted in "Yeah was it all fuzzy and romantic likethe little mermaid?"  
Kurt silenced his boyfriend with a kiss to the lips then said "You are such a kid somtimes, you know"  
Sebastian then said "Anyway... The date went amazing, we talked for a little while then he sang to me"  
"AWWWWWW" said Kurt and Blaine in unison. "And then we kissed"  
Kurt said "NO WAY!"  
Blaine added "that does it on Friday we are all going on a double date"

* * *

Friday came around and Sebastian was in Blaine's room helping him choose an outfit. "Come on Blaine why are you worrying so much? You already have Kurt and he loves you enough for you to be able to turn up in a bin bag and he still wouldnt break up with you. I, on the other hand, am not that far down the road with Logan so if I turn up looking like a peice of shit then I will be leaving breadstix with a doggy bag and a broken heart"  
Blaine started to laugh Sebastian asked "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"  
"Because your such a drama queen"  
"HEY"  
"Listen Sebastian I can tell when Logan is in love with someone and he is right now. I mean come on are you seriously telling me that you don't think he loves you? He has been drawing love hearts all week and he constantly makes googley eyes at you during warbler practice. You will be fine."  
"Thanks Blaine" Blaine then pulled Sebastian in to a tight hug and said "Come on we are going to be late"

* * *

Kurt and Logan were already and Breadstix, early as usual. Logan said "Thank you"  
Kurt replied "for what?"  
"For setting me and Sebastian up, I think he could be the one"  
"Well I'm glad your happy"  
"I am. And I don't think I have ever seen Blaine happier than he has been since he has been dating. You are good for him Kurt you complete him, I don't know what Blaine would be like if he never met you"  
Kurt blushed and said "thank you"  
Logan then said "I have an Idea" he then leant in and wispered in to Kurts ear. Kurt nodded and the pair got up and walked to one of the staff"

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian arrived a few minutes later both of them looking flawless. Kurt noticed the pair walking through the door he saw Blaine's tight skinny jeans and thought to himself 'Dammit Blaine Anderson I will get you back for that one later' before walking off to Logan and hitting play on a stereo. Logan than began to rap.

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system Top down, AC with the coolin' system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build He cold, he dope, he might sell coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach_

_He a muthafuckin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' ho_

_I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did Somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Kurt took the chorous as he couldn't rap._

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Yeah that's that super bass_

_ Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

_This one is for the boys in the Polos Entrepreneur niggas in the moguls He could ball with the crew, he could solo But I think I like him better when he dolo_

_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look Then the panties comin' off, off, unh_

_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy You know I really got a thing for American guys I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_

_Yes I did, yes I did Somebody please tell him who the eff I is I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay No, no, no, no, no don't go away_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?_  
_Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass?_

_He got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom bass Yeah that's that super bass_

_Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom Boom, badoom, boom, yeah that's that super bass_

Blaine and Sebastian aplauded the pair and walked over to kiss them both.

**mwhahahaha you will have to come back and read it next week if you want to find out what happens on the date. And I know it's a little short but I ran out of time. pretty please reveiw, I love you guys Bejewled xx**


	19. The double date Part 2

Klaine: True Love chapter 19

Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian and Logan were all sat at a booth in the far right corner of breadstix.  
They had already eaten there food and now they were just talking. Logan then said "No offence or anything but I'm getting kinda bored" Sebastian looked quite upset "Don't get me wrong I love spending time with you I just think we should go do somthing"  
Kurt then added "I have a perfect Idea" everyone looked at Kurt "We should go dancing"  
everyone looked a little disapointed Blaine then said "No it could be fun guys, I mean we might as well give it a go, it has to be more fun than sitting here doing nothing"  
Sebastian said "I don't mind going if it's okay with you Logan"  
Logan nodded and kurt said "Yay! I'll get the check"

* * *

The group of boys all arrived at the Ohio dance studio about 10 minutes later. There was no music playing everyone just seemed to be practicing. Blaine then said "Well this wasn't what I was expecting" Kurt said "Come on we can make this fun"  
Sebastian said "I would like to see you try"  
Kurt replied "Challange excepted"  
Kurt then grabbed Blaine's hand and took him to the dance floor. Blaine then said "Kurt I don't know how to..."  
Kurt then said "What?"  
"I don't know how to slow dance"  
"awww that's cute"  
"No it's not, it's embaressing and I'm not as good as you I undersatnd if you want to go and dance with Logan or somti-"  
Kurt silenced Blaine with a kiss to the lips. "What was that for?"  
"To shut you up"  
"Maybe I should babble on more often."  
Kurt Laughed "Now come on I'm going to teach you how to dance and fix the music problem at the same time"  
Kurt then began to sing

[_Kurt] Take my hand, take a breath Pull me close and take one step Keep your eyes locked on mine,_  
_And let the music be your guide._

Blaine then began to sing with Kurt.

_[Blaine, Kurt]_  
_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_[Blaine]_  
_Take my hand, I'll take the lead And every turn will be safe with me Don't be afraid, afraid to fall You know I'll catch you through it all_

_[Blaine and Kurt]_  
_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do And with every step together, we just keep on getting better So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance _

_[Kurt and Blaine]_  
_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop Let it rain, let it pour What we have is worth fighting for You know I believe, that we were meant to be It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance Can I have this dance Can I have this dance_

The pair looked around to see Logan and Sebastian dancing. Kurt then said "I'm glad we set them up they are such a cute couple" Blaine then said "And so are we" he then leant in and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. Kurt then said "Come on" and dragged Blaine to the boys restrooms. When the pair arrived there Kurt pushed Blaine up against the wall and kissed him roughly. Kurt then started placing short kisses all the way down Blaine's neck until he met his shirt, that is when Kurt began to un button his dress shirt, kissing every part of open skin he could find. As soon as Blaine's shirt was fully unbuttoned, Kurt began to trace Blaine's nipple with his tounge. This drove Blaine crazy and he let out a small moan Kurt chuckled against Blaine's chest and then he began to move further south and he licked around his hips. Kurt could see that Blaine was already hard and got up to kiss Blaine. Kurt then said "Come on let's go"  
Blaine whined and said "No fair you can't do that"  
"Oh yes I can and that was pay back for wearing those damn jeans I was practically hard just looking at you"  
Blaine just laughed and started to put his shirt back on.

* * *

Logan and Sebastian were still dancing looking lovingly into eachothers eyes when Logan said "I love you"  
Sebastian seemed a little shocked at first but then his faced in to a smile and said "I love you too, I'm so glad you said that I mean I didn't think you would feel that way about me I mean I thought you would realise that you to are far to good for me and break up with me or somthing"  
Logan laughed "Wait why are you laughing?"  
"Because you clearly don't see how amazing you are. I am so lucky to have you and since you probably won't believe me I'm gonna have to prove it to you"  
"And how are you gonna do that"  
Logan then walked to the centre of the dance floor and began to sing.

_She casts days away and went to Valentines _  
_She says every girl in past Just a waste of time, you know (Woah, woah) _  
_She don't believe in miracles I make believe _  
_If people blind just could see that she believes in me Feels like_

_I found a pocket full of gold I'm lucky baby, _  
_so lucky baby Lucky to be with you today Lucky to be the one to say I'm lucky baby, _  
_so lucky baby Whenever I see your smiley face Lucky to be the one being lucky_

_Now all of heaven's angels have to wave their wings_  
_ She likes cheap sunglasses and diamond rings you know (Woah)_  
_ She brings sunshine to a cloudy day _  
_When we walk on by people stop and say _

_I'm lucky baby, so lucky baby Lucky to be with you today_  
_ Lucky to be the one to say I'm lucky baby, so lucky baby _  
_Whenever I see your smiley face Lucky to be the one being lucky _  
_I'm lucky baby, so lucky baby Lucky to be with you today Lucky to be the one to say _  
_I'm lucky baby, I'm lucky baby I've got love until you found me It only took one guess to see_  
_ What did I do to get to be So lucky baby, I'm lucky baby Lucky baby, lucky baby _  
_I'm lucky baby, so lucky baby Lucky to be with you today_  
_ Lucky to be the one to say I'm lucky baby, I'm lucky baby _  
_Whenever I see your smiley face Lucky to be the one being lucky_

The whole studio errupted with cheers and Sebastian had a tear running down his cheek. Logan then walked over to Sebastian and said "Do you Believe me now?"  
Sebastian nodded and leant in to kiss Logan. The kiss was heated and full of passion. Logan then decided it was probably a good time to leave, so he texted Blaine to tell them they were going and the pair went to Sebastians dorm.

**Thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed the chapter :) I will be updating every two weeks now because I have a lot of school work. Plus I have another fic called 'Fan Mail' it's a CrissColfer fic if any of you guys want to read it :) anyway thanks for all of your love and support and please review love Bejeweled xx**


	20. The Time He Did It Again

True Love Chapter 20: The Time he did it again

Sebastian was happier than ever, he had a boyfriend that truly loved and he loved him back. He had never felt so amazing. He now knew what the fairy-tail feeling that they talked about in movies felt like. Every time he closed his eyes Logans perfect face would appear in his dreams, his deep green eyes, his rose like lips and his beach blonde hair. Until tuesday at 7:09PM that was the moment turned upside down.

**tuesday 10:17 am **

Blaine, Sebastian and Logan were all in English, but none of them were actually doing english. Blaine was scribbling Kurt's name into his notepad whilst wondering if Kurt had kept the gold pants from when he preformed Not The Boy Next Door, then he was lost in the thought of his boyfriend wearing those pants and how amazing he looked in them. Then you had Sebastian who was day dreaming, thinking lovingly about his new boyfriend. Logan appeared to be doing the same as Sebastian however Sebastian was not the one on his mind... The bell then rang, Logan didn't hear it. It took Blaine practically pushing him off his chair to get him to move. Blaine then said "I know that look"  
"What look" "The look that you had during english and the one you are sporting right now, you are in love and your not just in Love your head over heels in love" "I guess I am"  
"Well come on lover boy we have to get to French"  
Logan and Blaine then walked out of the room and up the Dalton corridor.

**Tuesday 1:14pm**

It was lunch hour at Dalton and Blaine and Sebastian were sat at the lunch table waiting for Logan to return with their coffee. Sebastian then said "How are you and Kurt?"  
"We're good, actually we are more than good. I think about him all the time, the way his eyes sparkle, the way his smile lights up the room. I was in a bad place when I met him and he saved me, I think he might be the one"  
Sebastian smiled and a tear was running down his face.  
"Hey whats up Sebastian"  
"Oh it's nothing"  
"Yes it is now tell me"  
"Well it's just the way you talk about Kurt. I can tell you really lve him. What you two have is real. I just don't know if me and Logan have that"  
Blaine just smiled and began to laugh a little. Sebastian looked rather appaled and said "Hey this is not funny Blaine this is a serious matter"  
"Sorry Sebastian it's just that I just think it's quite funny that you don't realise how much you love eachother" Sebastian looked down at his lap "Look Sebastian I have never seen Logan so happy, ever, he is in love and there is no doubt about it"  
"Thanks Blaine you always know how to make me feel better"

**Tuesday 6:49pm**

Blaine and Kurt were in Breadstix on their weekly tuesday date. 507 They were sat at the booth on the far right side of Breadstix, their hands intertwined and their eyes firmly locked on eachothers. Neither of them were eating the pasta that layed infront of them, they were far to focused of the handsome man across from them. After a couple of minutes of Loud silence Blaine piped up and said "Maybe we should eat"  
Kurt replied "Maybe we should, but why would we if we could be using our lips for much more fun things"  
"What do you mean?" Kurt just looked at Blaine. Blaine then said "Ohhh right yeah I would much rather be doing that right now instead of talking I am probably wasting a lot of ti-" Blaine was cut off by Kurt lips hitting his. Their lips moved together in perfect sync, and Blaines hand snook its way up to the back of kurts neck, his palm fitting perfectly in place like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle. That is when Kurt pulled away and shoved a fork full of pasta in to his mouth. Blaine said "Hey! No fair"  
Kurt replied "I have no Idea what you are talking about, I am just eating my amazing pasta"  
"Yeah right in the middle of my mouth eating your face and my mouth says its still hungry, and you wouldn't like my mouth when it's hungry" Blaine finished the sentance in a hushed tone "It gets cranky"  
"Well your mouth is just going to have to deal with it. Because we have to go snd pick up Sebastian from the Lima bean and get the pair of you pack to Dalton by Curfew"  
Blaine put on the puppy dog eyes and Kurt said "Stop being such a baby and grab your coat we are going now"  
Blaine began to sulk "Blaine Anderson you move your sorry ass out of that chair before I have to pick your adorable hobbit body up and throw you over my shoulder"  
Blaine didn't move. "Right thats it" Kurt then picked Blaine up and threw him over his shoulder. Blaine said "Wow your strong"  
"Well I was on the football team for a while and the Cheerios for a spell"  
Kurt felt a twitch on his chest. "Blaine what was that?"  
"Nothing"  
"Blaine"  
"Okay I was thinking about what you would look like in your cheerios uniform and I got a little carried away, one thing led to another and yeah"  
Kurt began to laugh "Hey don't laugh at me. It's your fault anyway for having that sexy ass of yours."  
Blaine then slapped Kurt on the but. Kurt turned crimson and dumped Blaine in his car. Kurt then got into the drivers seat and said "I might still have that uniform"  
Blaine began to get rather excited Kurt began to laugh as they drove between towards The Lima bean.

**Tuesday 7:07pm**

Kurt had dropped Blaine and Sebastian off at Dalton, and the pair were walking up to their dorms. Sebastian suggested that Blaine come to his and Logans dorm to watch Harry Potter and as you could imagine Blaine wasn't going to turn it down, I mean come on it was Harry Potter. Sebastian and Blaine were having a heated discussion about which Harry Potter to watch, Blaine was saying that they should watch the deathly hallows part 2 because Tom Felton looked more supermegamoxyawesomehot then ever. Sebastian on the other hand was suggesting The chamber of secrets because it was totally awesome. They eventually agreed that they would just watch both.  
Blaine and Sebastian then walked into Sebastians dorm, thats when Sebastians heart smashed into a million pieces. They walked in on Logan kissing another guy that non of them recognised. Sebastian already had tears running down his face, he then shouted "What the hell Logan?"  
Logan replied "What are you doing here I thought you were out"  
"I was out but then I came home like most people do" Sebastian was turning red and his eyes were begining to swell. "And as for you" Sebastian pointed at the guy sat on the bed with Logan "You need to go" The boy got up and sprinted out of the door. When the boy had left Sebastian said "Why would you do this to me Logan I thought you loved me"  
Logan replied "Just Let me explain"  
"Just answer my question Logan"  
"Its not what it looks li-"  
"SAVE IT! just tell me the truth"  
"FINE! I don't Love you. I'm in Love with someone else"  
"Who that boy?"  
"No"  
"Well then who?  
"BLAINE! It's Blaine okay I still love him"


	21. The one where true love shines through

**Klaine True Love**

**The one where True love shines through**

**A/N hey guys I'm thinking of wrapping this fic up soon maybe in the next few chapters it depends how well I wrap up The Logan story. Anyway I just wanted your opinion on if I should write some more Klaine fics. Let me know in the reviews or tweet me, my name on twitter in GemmaGustinator. So let me know and enjoy the chapter :)**

"W-what?" Sebastian couldn't believe what Logan had just said "I am still in love with Blaine. I think I always have been"  
Sebastian wasn't trying to hold back his tears any longer he felt like Logan had just ripped his heart out of his chest, he looked over to Blaine in hope to find some sort of reasurance but he found none. Blaine was Standing in the door frame, eyes wide. The room was filled with silence that seemed to speak a million words. Logan didn't love Sebastian he never had. He had always loved Blaine. Blaine, Logans ex. Blaine the boy Logan cheated on. Blaine the boy who had his heart crushed by Logan. Sebastians world didn't make sense any more. He had no idea what to think and he had no idea what was real. He needed to get out, so he grabbed his keys and stormed out of the dorm and down the steps. He climbed into his car and put his foot down no idea where he was going. He just needed to drive. He just needed to leave.

Back in Dalton the room was still silent, Blaine was sat on the bed trying to soak in what Logan had just said. Afew minutes later Logan said "Blaine please say somthing"  
"What is there to say Logan?" Silence "Hm I know What the hell were you thinking? You just told me that you fucking love me in front of your boyfriend who you just cheated on! I thought you had changed when you met Sebastian, I thought maybe that he was good for you. That maybe you could be a good guy but no your still the same old self centered bastard that you always have been"  
Logan still said nothing "Whats the matter Logan? Is that not what you were expecting? were you expecting me to say that I love you back and that we can go and live happily ever after?  
well I hate to break it to you but some times life fucking sucks because I love Kurt. I will always love him. You are nothing to me, and now you dont have Sebastian"  
Logan had a tear running down his face. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to try and find Sebastian and clean up your mess"  
and with that Blaine was out the door.

* * *

Blaine jumped into his car and texted Kurt

Hey somthings happened at Dalton with Logan and Sebastian I am about to go and find Sebastian but we are past curfew so is it cool if we crash at your house tonight- B xx

Kurt replied moments later

Yeah sure I mean I will have to check with my dad but Im sure he wont mind. What happened?- K xx

I will fill you in later Love you- B xx

Love you too- K xx

Blaine then put the keys in the ignition and began to drive. He had a good idea where Sebastian would be and he arrived he saw that he was right. Blaine then climbed out of his car and began to walk over to Sebastian however when he got closer he stopped, he could hear Sebastian singing and he began to listen.

_Don't leave me in all this pain Don't leave me out in the rain Come back and bring back my smile Come and take these tears away I need your arms to hold me now The nights are so unkind Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_

_Un-break my heart Say you'll love me again Un-do this hurt you caused When you walked out the door And walked outta my life Un-cry these tears I cried so many nights Un-break my heart, my heart_

_Take back that sad word good-bye Bring back the joy to my life Don't leave me here with these tears Come and kiss this pain away I can't forget the day you left Time is so unkind And life is so cruel without you here beside me_

_Ohh, oh Don't leave me in all this pain Don't leave me out in the rain Bring back the nights when I held you beside me_

_Un-break my Un-break my heart, oh baby Come back and say you love me Un-break my heart Sweet darlin'_  
_Without you I just can't go on Can't go on_

Blaine had a tear running down his face, he had no idea that Sebastian loved Logan this much. So much that he still loved him after everything that he did.  
Blaine then walked forward and tapped Sebastian on the back "Hey"  
Sebastian replied "Hey"  
"I had no idea that you love Logan that much"  
"I love him enough to forgive him. He is my everything Blaine I-I cand't imagine a w-world without him" Sebastian was crying again "When you love someone as much as I love Logan you would take them back no matter what they do, I know I shouldn't but I would. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't want me to take him back anyway"  
"Sebastian don't say that, you are amazing. I'm sure Logan is regretting what he said right now"  
"I doubt it he said he loved you Blaine."  
"I know bu-"  
"No Blaine he loves you not me."  
Blaine had nothinh to say but "Come on we're crashing at Kurt's tonight lets get some rest we can talk about it in the morning"  
and with that the pair got into their cars and drove to Kurts house.

**A/N I know this hasn't been very Klaine-ful in the past couple of chapters but the next chapter will be full of Klaine fluff to make up for it. Anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter I will put the nnext one up when I can.**


	22. The one with the graduation

**Klaine True Love**

**The one with the graduation**

**A/N: Hey guys this is gonna be the last chapter of this fic, I feel like now is the time to wrap it up. I think this chapter is the longest one yet so I hope you enjoy it. There is a lot of songs in this chapter so just read through them all and take your time.**

It was 2 weeks after Sebastian found out the truth about Logan. And a lot had happened since then, the New Directions had gone to Chicago and returned as National champs, Blaine and Kurt had celebrated their 1 year anniversary, Blaine, Kurt and Rachel had all received their acceptance letters and Sebastian seemed to be getting over Logan. He still sighed whenever he saw him pass by in the hallways and he still refused to talk to any one else but Kurt and Blaine but he wasn't crying every night like he used to do, so he was making progress. But now he had something to distract him, graduation and it was only days away. Everyone was getting ready to go their own way, Kurt and Blaine will be joining Rachel on her voyage to New York City, Nick and Jeff were both going too LA to pursue their dream of getting record deals and even Sebastian had a nice college lined up for him.

* * *

It was the final warbler practice for the year and for some of them forever. It would be the last time some of them would step into that room, stand between their friends and sing until they dropped. You would of thought the room would of been filled with singing and heart felt good- byes, but no the room was silent for the first time ever. The boys just sat fiddling with their buttons on their crisp blazers, not one of them looking at another. That was when David decided that he couldn't take it anymore and said "Right that's it. I cannot take this anymore! Sure some of us are leaving and sure we are all going to miss each other but that certainly doesn't mean that we should spend the last few hours that we have together moping round feeling sorry for ourselves. We should be doing what we all love most, what we all came here day after day, week after week to do. We should all be singing. "  
That is when Blaine said "David's right you guys, now I don't know about you but I certainly don't want my last memory of all of the warblers to be us all sitting in complete silence. I want it to be like every other memory of you guys, I want it to be filled with smiling, singing and Jeff's impressions" The group of boys all laughed "Now all of you guys get up, move your butts over here and do what the warblers do best"  
All of the boys stood up and moved over towards Blaine who began to sing.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_  
_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_  
_I keep thinking times will never change_  
_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_  
_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_  
_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_  
_And if you got something that you need to say_  
_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_  
_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_  
_These memories are playing like a film without sound_  
_And I keep thinking of that night in June_  
_I didn't know much of love_  
_But it came too soon_  
_And there was me and you_  
_And then we got real blue_  
_Stay at home talking on the telephone_  
_And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared_  
_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_  
_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on_  
_We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends Forever_

_So if we get the big jobs_  
_And we make the big money_  
_When we look back now_  
_Will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_  
_Still be trying to break every single rule_  
_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_  
_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_  
_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_  
_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_  
_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on_  
_We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends Forever_

_La, la, la, la:_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_La, la, la, la:_  
_We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_  
_Can we survive it out there?_  
_Can we make it somehow?_  
_I guess I thought that this would never end_  
_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_  
_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?_  
_Will these memories fade when I leave this town_  
_I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye_  
_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_As we go on_  
_We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends Forever_

_As we go on_  
_We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends Forever_

_As we go on_  
_We remember_  
_All the times we_  
_Had together_  
_And as our lives change_  
_Come whatever_  
_We will still be_  
_Friends Forever_

The song came to a close and Nick yelled "GROUP HUG!" and everyone grabbed on to the warblers standing next to them, in that moment they truly looked like a family.

* * *

The New Directions were all sat in the choir room admiring their National trophy. The room was filled with talking and laughing, it seemed to be no different than any other day, but it was different it was the last time a lot of them would ever be in there. It was going to be hard for each and every one of them, they had become a family over the three years they had spent together and they were going to miss each other like hell but not a single one of them was showing it, not even Tina. That was when Mr Schue walked in and said "Are you guys all okay? Tina do you need a tissue?"  
Tina replied "No Mr Schue we're all fine"  
"Really?"  
Rachel replied "Yeah right Finn?"  
Finn nodded . That was when Kurt looked around the room, walked to the front and said "That's Bull"  
Finn replied "What?"  
"I said that's bull. We all know that Tina really wants to be crying right now, and that Rachel really wants to be cuddling with Finn right now, and we all know that each and we all know that each and every one of us is not fine 'cause all of us are gonna miss each other like hell"  
The room was silent "Now guys do what you really want to do"  
At that moment Tina began to cry in to Mike's shoulder, Rachel did the same with Finn, Sam was trying to be the big guy and not cry but everyone knew he wanted to and then you had Santana who did something no one expected she walked to the front And hugged Kurt, Kurt hugged back that is when Santana whispered "Thank you" in to Kurt's ear. After a couple of minutes Santana pulled away and Tina had begun to dry her eyes. Kurt then said "Right now that we have got that out the way I think we should be doing what we all love" everyone's face's lit up "Singing, Hit it!" The song began to play and everyone began to sing.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_  
_Your jobs a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA_  
_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_  
_Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year_

_But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour._  
_I'll be there for you like I've been there before_  
_I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too_

_You're still in bed at ten, the work began at eight_  
_You've burned your breakfast, so far, things are going great_  
_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these,_  
_But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees_

_That, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour_  
_I'll be there for you like I've been there before_  
_I'll be there for you cause you're there for me too_

_No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me_  
_Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me_  
_Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with_  
_Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you_

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear_  
_Well it hasn't been your day, your month, or even your year_

_But I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour_  
_I'll be there for you, like I've been there before_  
_I'll be there for you cause you're there for me too_

Everyone was smiling and laughing, it was like the new directions should be. That was when Rachel said "Awww I love you guys" and she pulled everyone into a group hug

* * *

Graduation was just minutes away for Dalton academy, and everyone was unbelievably excited. Blaine was stood with the warblers, he was dressed in a black graduation gown and hat. All of the warblers were talking when Kurt walked in, wrapped his arms round Blaine's waist and said "Hey you"  
Blaine turned round and said "Hey Kurt what are you doing here? Don't you have your graduation today?"  
"Yeah but not for" Kurt looked at his watch "another 3 hours and 29 minutes so I'm fine being here, I wouldn't miss this for the world"  
That was when Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips and said "Thank you"  
That was when David said "I don't know if I should say 'awww' or throw up"  
All of the warblers laughed and Wes added "Yeah your cuteness is disgusting but I love it. I hate to love you"  
Blaine then took that as a good time to intertwine his fingers with Kurt's and stick his tongue out at his fellow warblers. That was when they heard the call for anyone to take their seats in the hall that was then when Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and walked away. Jeff then said "Can you believe this is the last time we will all be performing together?"  
everyone shook their heads an d Jeff added "Well let's make it a good one then"  
All of the Warblers then walked out on to the stage, then Blaine and Jeff began to sing.

_This may be the last thing I write for long_  
_Can you hear me singing when I sing this song_  
_For you and only you?_

_As I leave will you be someone to say goodbye?_  
_As I leave will you be someone to wipe your eye?_  
_My foot is out of the door, and you can't stop me now_

_You wanted the best, it wasn't me_  
_Will you give it back? You wanted me to lead_  
_When there's no more room to grow_

_I'll see you again, you'll pretend your naive_  
_Is this you want? Is this what you need?_  
_How you end up let me know_

_As I go remember all the simple things you know_  
_My mind is just a crutch and I still hope That you miss me when I'm gone,_  
_This is the last song_

_My hearts start breaking as the year is gone_  
_The dream's beginning and the time rolls on_  
_It seems so surreal now that I sing it_

_Somehow I knew that it would be this way_  
_Somehow I knew that it would slowly fade_  
_And now I am gone, just try and stop me now_

_You wanted the best, and it wasn't me_  
_Will you give it back? Now I'll take the lead_  
_When there's no more room to grow_

_I'll see you again, you'll pretend your naive_  
_Is this you want? Is this what you need?_  
_How you end up let me know_

_As I go, Remember all the simple things you know_  
_My mind is just a crutch and I still hope_  
_That you will miss me when I am gone,_  
_this is the last song_

_Will you need me now?_  
_you'll find a way somehow_  
_you want it too, I want it too_

_As I go, Remember all the simple things you know_  
_My mind is just a crutch and I still hope_  
_That you will miss me when I am gone,_  
_this is the last song_

_As I go, Remember all the simple things you know_  
_My mind is just a crutch and I still hope_  
_That you will miss me when I am gone,_  
_this is the last song_

The hall erupted with cheers and a few people were crying, one of those people being Kurt. The warblers all then walked forward to take a bow then they walked back stage to get ready to receive their diplomas.  
The graduation ceremony was going swimmingly, no one had tripped up the stage and all of the names had been pronounced properly. It was nearly over now, there was just 2 more students remaining. "Sebastian Smythe" was called out and Sebastian walked up on to the stage to receive his diploma, he shook the mans hand and then walked back to the other side of the stage to stand with the rest of his class. The man then called out "And last but not least Blaine Anderson"  
The hall erupted with cheers as Blaine walked out on to the stage, everyone knew him and there wasn't a single person that hated him. When Blaine finally got his diploma he took a bow and walked back to stand with the rest of his friends. "I give you the graduating class of 2012" That is when all of the boys threw all of their hats up in the air and cheered, their high school life was officially over.

* * *

It was the last time most of the new directions would ever be in McKinley high. It was the last time they would all be together like this, and they were all going to miss each other like crazy. Rachel had decided that they all had to meet up a least twice a year so they didn't forget about each other, everyone agreed. These were some of there best friends and they never wanted to let each other go. The graduation ceremony was 5 minutes away when Blaine and Kurt arrived. Rachel then said "Kurt where the hell have you been? I was starting to think that you were going to ditch your own graduation ceremony"  
Kurt just smiled and said "Are you joking I wouldn't miss this for the world and I would never miss my last performance with the new directions"  
Figgins called for everyone to take their seats Blaine pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips before walking to the auditorium to take his seat. That was when Rachel and Mercedes let out a little awww, Kurt just responded with a death stare. Rachel and Mercedes were saved by Figgins calling everyone out to start the ceremony. The program sated that the New Directions would be performing as the students came to collect their diplomas, the graduating new directions would be receiving theirs last.  
The music began to play and all of the new directions started to sing.

_Look at this photograph_  
_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_  
_How did our eyes get so red_  
_And what the hell is on Joey's head_

_And this is where I grew up_  
_I think the present owner fixed it up_  
_I never knew we'd ever went without_  
_The second floor is hard for sneaking out_

_And this is where I went to school_  
_Most of the time had better things to do_  
_Criminal record says I broke in twice_  
_I must have done it half a dozen times_

_I wonder if it's too late_  
_Should i go back and try to graduate_  
_Life's better now than it was back then_  
_If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._  
_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Remember the old arcade_  
_Blew every dollar that we ever made_  
_The cops hated us hangin' out_  
_They say somebody went and burned it down_

_We used to listen to the radio_  
_And sing along with every song we know_  
_We said someday we'd find out how it feels_  
_To sing to more than just the steering wheel_

_Kim's the first girl I kissed_  
_I was so nervous that I nearly missed_  
_She's had a couple of kids since then_  
_I haven't seen her since god knows when_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, god, I_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._  
_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._

_I miss that town_  
_I miss the faces_  
_You can't erase_  
_You can't replace it_  
_I miss it now_  
_I can't believe it_  
_So hard to stay_  
_Too hard to leave it_

_If I could I relive those days_  
_I know the one thing that would never change_

_Every memory of looking out the back door_  
_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._  
_Every memory of walking out the front door_  
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_  
_It's hard to say it, time to say it_  
_Goodbye, goodbye._

_Look at this photograph_  
_Everytime I do it makes me laugh_  
_Everytime I do it makes me..._

Everyone was clapping and cheering for the new directions and then Blaine stood up and started cheering louder, everyone else then followed Blaine's lead and gave the New Directions a standing ovation. After the cheering settled down Figgins began to read out names. "Quinn Fabray" Quinn walked up and accepted her diploma and curtseyed. Next Figgins called out "Noah Puckerman" He walked up grabbed his diploma and danced back to his place on stage. "Santana Lopez" Santana walked up took her diploma and blew the crowd a kiss although it seemed to be aimed at Brittany who was stood in front of the stage. Then Figgins shouted "Mike Chang" Mike walked up to take his diploma and grabbed it by doing the robot, which made the crowd laugh. "Mercedes Jones" Mercedes then walked up and took her diploma and gave the crowd a killer smile. Figgins then shouted "Finn Hudson" Finn walked up shook Figgins' hand and then walked back, as he couldn't think of anything good to do. "Rachel Berry" Rachel ran up grabbed her diploma then she seemed to realise how eager she looked so she took a deep breath flipped her hair over shoulder and walked back over to Finn quietly screaming. "And now last but certainly not least Kurt Hummel" Kurt took a deep breath walked up got his diploma and gave a wave that even the queen of England would be proud of.. "I present to you the graduating class of 2012" everyone cheered because they knew this is when their life began.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were sat in the Lima bean, for the last time. Their bags were packed and they were ready to move into their shoebox apartment in New York City. Blaine then said "Can you believe that it was more than a year ago that we sat here on our first date?"  
Kurt shook his head and said "And now it's the last time we are ever gonna be in here"  
"I guess I owe this place a lot"  
Kurt replied "What do you mean?"  
"This place is where I met the love of my life, the most amazing, wonderful, gorgeous person that has ever lived2  
"Even more gorgeous then Ryan Gosling?"  
"Even more gorgeous then Ryan Gosling" Blaine then leaned over and kissed Kurt on the lips "You ready to go?"  
Kurt replied "Yeah"  
"This is where our life begins"  
Blaine then intertwined his fingers into Kurt's as they walked off to start their new life together.

**A/N I can't believe its all over. This fic has became a big part of my life over the past few months and I 'm gonna miss it. There will be an epilogue though :) I would just like to thank you all for all of your support and love throughout the entire fanfic, I love you all xx**


End file.
